It's over, right?
by iiEmilyxx
Summary: It's been two years since they'd defeated Jack Noir. Everyone got to go back to their homes. End of story. Everything should be perfect, right? Nope. With their parents dead and having lost contact with the trolls, the four friends only have each other to rely on. What happens when Karkat finds a way to contact them again? Is John too busy reliving his painful memories? John/KK
1. Living in the past -part one-

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or settings. They belong to Andrew Hussie.

**Author's Note:** Haha... It's been so long, and I feel the need to apologize. So, sorry! School started a couple months ago and now I hardly have time to write. Plus, I've become obsessed with Andrew Hussie's webcomic, Homestuck. That means no Kingdom Hearts fanfics for a while. :L Anyways, I've changed some things such as their ages and whatnot. This is mostly going to be in John's perspective - sometimes Karkat's.  
**Yeah.** This is going to be a John/Karkat fanfic.  
That means YAOI, or SHOUNEN-AI. c:  
Okay, um... Think of this chapter as some sort of prologue.

**REDONE ON SUNDAY, JUNE 30TH.**

* * *

"No more pain," he paused, taking in the sight of the battle field. Bodies littered the ground, cold, blood-stained, and lifeless. At least they have a second chance - unlike him. If he died, he wouldn't be able to respawn, or be revived. Not again.

His God Tier powers were limited that way. They helped revive him once, a second time would be asking too much. If he failed his next task, he would be gone for good. He began walking at a faster pace towards the center of the field.

Dave and Karkat were most likely there facing Jack. "No more sadness," he whispered. He received a few awkward glances from the few who were still alive; badly wounded, but alive none the less. "No more."

He gripped the handles of his dual hammers tightly in his hands. Jack would pay. As he reached the center, his breath hitched in his throat. His mental shield gave way, releasing a series of strong emotions coursing through his veins.

His best friend, Dave Strider, was laying on the ground, his shaggy blonde hair tangled and knotted with blood and dirt. His God Tier outfit was torn in several places, each tear crying a river of deep crimson blood. Dave's katana, or ninja sword, was clutched in his right hand, the blade snapped in half. His shades were also missing.

Karkat was only a few feet away, leaning on his sickle that was wedged into the ground. His unruly black hair covered his red -blood shot- eyes; the shadows making his light grey skin seem much darker than it already was. The Cancer's God Tier outfit was torn as well, but in much worse condition than Dave's. He was gasping for air.

Jack Noir stood in front of the troll, an insane grin plastered onto his pure white face. His sword was just above Karkat's head.

He charged.

The fourteen year old boy with raven-black hair, unearthly blue eyes, and thick black square glasses charged, his dual hammers raised; ready for an offensive attack. The wind picked up and began roaring mercilessly, matching the Heir of Breath's emotions.

This is the day John Egbert snapped.


	2. Living in the past - part two - END

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or settings. They belong to Andrew Hussie.

**AN: **Ha, I didn't wait for any reviews this time... You can thank my friend for that. (:  
But seriously, if you don't review this time, I won't post the next chapter.

**REDONE ON SUNDAY, JUNE 30TH.**

* * *

The only noise in the area was the sound of John's shoes trampling the ground beneath his feet as he ran. He wouldn't let Karkat die, even though he would be revived. He didn't want him to feel the pain of death. He cared for the troll too much to let that happen.

* * *

Karkat turned his head a bit so he could get a closer look at the creature that was postponing his imminent end. Upon the inspection that this creature was his human friend, John Egbert, he let out a strange choking/sobbing noise. John was going to die again - this time right in front of him. He wouldn't be able to save him.

* * *

Jack turned his gaze towards the human. He grunted in annoyance and aimed his sword at him and threw it. He wasn't going to let his 'fun time' be disrupted by some weak little human. Before his weapon could even come within a fifteen meter radius of the boy, it shattered.

Bits and pieces of it were blown viciously by the wind. Okay, so maybe the boy wasn't as weak as he had thought. Both Jack and Karkat stared at the boy with shock. When had he had the time to master his God Tier powers?

"Well, well, well," Jack began, a devious grin replacing his earlier expression. He clapped his hands sardonically and continued, "The Heir of Breath has finally mastered his powers. Looks like we can finally get this show on the road!" John slowed down and halted right next to Karkat, eyeing the tall man in front of him warily.

Jack had on a deep grey-and-black-striped suit, shiny-pure-black loafers, and a black top hat. He was pale-skinned and had cold, ebony eyes. His short black hair was cropped at an angle, making it appear that somebody had cut it off forcefully.

John then turned towards his troll-friend, Karkat, taking in his expression. It contained confusion, anger, sadness... and something else. John couldn't put a name on it.

* * *

John slowed down to a halt beside him. His body language suggested that he was determined, strong, and not to be messed with, but when he turned to face him, Karkat realized that it was just a facade. Sure, John was determined, but his eyes showed that he was also sad, scared, and in a ton of pain. Who wouldn't be?

Karkat wanted to so badly wrap his arms around the raven-haired teen and show him that he wasn't alone. He wanted to kiss those soft pale pink lips of his and make the pain go away. Of course this wouldn't happen on account of two reasons. One, he was pretty sure John was 'straight' and that he didn't feel the same way about Karkat. Two, he didn't have the strength to move at the moment.

God, he was so worthless. He couldn't even protect the one he had red feelings for.

* * *

"Close your eyes," John whispered as he lifted his dual hammers into the air. The troll just stared at him, perplexed. John sighed, and spoke calmly, "Ventus." The winds became harsher than they already were and the two hammers were consumed by a blinding light that caused both Karkat and Jack to cringe in pain.

As the light dimmed down, Jack exclaimed, "What did you do?! What is that thing?" He was referring to John's hammers. Well, more like hammer now. His dual hammers had been combined in order to make the Wind-Still hammer.

Don't be fooled by it's crappy name; it was strong. It was pure white in color, but had sky blue stars decorating the handle leading towards the top. It had complete control over the wind, making it easier for John to control his powers. John looked over at Jack again, meeting his cold ebony eyes.

"This is the weapon that will erase you from existence," he replied, voice cold and void of emotion. Jack scoffed and lunged at the boy, claws extracted. John quickly sidestepped, making sure to lead Jack away from karkat. He brought his hammer down and smashed it into Jack's rib cage.

Jack made a disgruntled sound and scratched at John, tearing into his left arm. Before John had the chance to react again, he summoned another sword. This one big and bulky. He slashed at the boy and waited for an agonizing scream to resound the battlefield.

It never came. He looked down to see that his sword had been parried by none other than that stupid hammer. He growled and cursed under his breath. John, figuring he didn't have time to dilly dally, kicked Jack in the knee, causing the man to collapse onto the ground.

The teen quickly lifted his hammer and was about to smash it into Jack's chest, but stopped when he felt a searing pain in his stomach. He looked down to see Jack grinning with his sword sticking through his stomach. That didn't end well.

Karkat was watching this all from the sidelines, a horrified expression plastered onto his face. John did not enjoy partaking in 'killing' Jack, but he didn't enjoy being killed either. He quickly stepped away from the sword, wincing as it was pulled out of him - slicing through his insides on the way. This time, he brought his hammer down on Jack's chest without being hindered.

As if a mad rage had spurred, he repeated the action multiple times until he knew for sure that the man was dead. John dropped his hammer after the finishing blow and stumbled backwards clutching his stomach. He glanced at Karkat, who was trying to stand up, but failing miserably. After a few more tries, the troll accomplished his goal and ran towards John just as he was about to collapse, successfully catching him and laying his head on his lap.

"John!" He cried, "Why... Why did you do that?!" John heard him sniffle and immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry Karkat," He apologized, voice raspy, "He needed to be stopped." John felt a warm liquid drip onto his cheek and he absent mindedly lifted his hand and rubbed it.

He then brought his hand into his line of sight and stared at the red substance that now adorned it. "Karkat? Are you crying?" He asked cautiously. There was a low growl and then, "No... fuckass. Why would I be?" John smiled sadly and answered, "I dunno. 'Cause you care?"

There was a sob, "Why would I care about a nooksniffer like you?" The raven-haired teen's smile slowly fell, dissipating into a grim line. "I'm not sure, why would you?" He countered and quickly lifted his hand to cover his mouth as a series of harsh coughs left his lips.

He was dying; he knew it. He wouldn't be revived, at least, not in this world. Would he be alive when everyone was returned safely to their homes? He sure hoped so.

"John," Karkat began sadly, "You won't be able to revive again, will you?" John looked up and met Karkat's eyes, "No." He watched as Karkat bit his lip with one of his -very- sharp fangs, causing a bit of candy-red blood to spill and roll down his chin. "Don't do that KK," he scolded, "We'll meet again."

The troll glared at him and -almost- snarled, "We won't be able to meet again if you don't revive, asshole!" John sighed, his vision was getting blurry and dark spots were beginning to dance across his line of sight. "I have a feeling that I'll revive in my world. I just don't know how I'm going to..." He trailed off.

"Be able to what?" Karkat asked softly, trying to control his temper. "Cope." John couldn't see anymore, so he began again, trying to hurry.

"Tell Dave and the others not to lose hope and forget about me. Don't you do it either." John let his eyelids close and embraced the darkness as it claimed him.


	3. First time in two years

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or settings. They belong to Andrew Hussie.

**AN: **A big shout out to **vV-Knight of Blood-Vv** for being my only reviewer.  
Jeez, where did all my reviewers go. :L  
And um, **two** more reviews are needed for the next chapter to be posted.  
I will sick Karkat on anyone who favorites/follows and doesn't leave one.

* * *

John quickly sat up in his bed with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Making a half sob, half choking noise, he pulled his legs close until they rested comfortably under his chin.

It had been two years since that day.

Two whole years.

John reached over to grab his thick, square-rimmed glasses off his night table and put them on.

He glanced at the clock.

4:27 AM.

He sighed.

There was no way he'd be able to fall back asleep.

He waited a few minutes, allowing himself to calm down.

He hated having that dream.

Sure, he'd saved the day, but at what cost?

Why was he still alive?

He had a bad feeling about this.

He ran a hand through his thick, jet-black hair.

There was no use in thinking about this stuff right now.

He slowly moved into a sitting position at the end of his bed.

He had two choices.

He could sign online on Pesterchum and risk being bugged by his friends about why he was online so early.

Or he could work on some of the homework his teacher passed out on -yesterday- Friday.

His foster parents probably would be disappointed in him if he didn't do it…

The latter would have been the best choice, but who cares?

Speaking with his best friends was more important.

Even if they bugged him.

John put one foot onto the cold wooden floor and shivered.

His other foot quickly followed.

Before he got off the bed, he grabbed one of his many blankets and headed towards his 'Spinny' chair.

He sat down and relished in the comfort.

His computer was already turned on, so all he had to do was turn on the monitor.

As it turned on, he was greeted with the familiar sight of his wallpaper of Nicolas Cage.

He smiled, and opened up Pesterchum and signed on.

He wasn't all the surprised to see that the Knight of Time, aka Dave Strider, was online.

He always was.

Except when he was laying dead on the ground with blood soaking through his God Tier clothes…

Scratch that thought. He wasn't supposed to be thinking about that!

**-turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 4:32 AM**

**TG:** yo

**TG:** what are you doing online so early

**EB:** i woke up and now i can't fall back asleep. what are you doing on so early?

**TG:** i had a feeling youd be on cos of a night terror

**TG:** am i right?

**EB:** …yeaaaaaah.

**TG:** you alright bro?

**EB:** i'm not sure.

****gardenGnostic [GG] is now online****

**EB:** hey! Jade came online!

**TG:** youre using her as an excuse so you dont have to tell me about your night terror

**TG:** i see how you are

**EB:** that is so not true. :B

**-gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] and ectoBiologist [EB] at 4:44 AM**

**GG:** John! Dave!

**GG:** Hi! :D

**EB:** hey jade!

**TG:** sup?

**GG:** Oh, nothing much, haha. :P

**GG:** What about you two?

**EB:** i'm fine.

**TG**: i'm cool

**EB**: typical Dave, lol.

**GG:** LOL. xD

**GG:** So, why are you both online so early?

**EB:** i woke up and then couldn't fall asleep again.

**GG:** Aw. Poor John. ):

**TG:** i came on because i thought egderp might want someone to talk to

**GG:** Oh. O:

****tentacleTherapist [TT] is now online****

**-tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] and ectoBiologist [EB] and gardenGnostic [GG] at 4:52 AM**

**TT:** Hey guys.

((It was strange. They were never all online this early.))

**GG:** Heyya Rose! :]

**EB:** hi rosie poo. :B

**TG:** hey rose

**TG:** wow egderp

**TG:** giving her pet names now?

**TG**: i thought you were homo

**EB:** oh shut up, Dave. i was joking around. :B

**GG:** So you're homo, John? o.o

**TT:** It would seem as though he is…

**EB:** i am not a homo! geez!

**TG:** yeah right

**TG:** and i'm not cool

**EB:** you're not!

**TG:** liar

**TG:** why do you lie?

**EB:** whatever. so… Rose, Jade, why are you two online so early?

**TT:** I had this sense of impending doom.

**GG:** I had a vision.

**EB:** …

**TG:** well…

**GG:** Do you guys feel any different? Like, do you feel like something bad is going to happen? D:

**EB**: well, when i woke up, uh…

**TG**: youre going to tell them?

**EB:** …i guess I'll have to.

**GG:** Tell us what? :L

**EB:** um, i had a night terror. when i woke up, i had a bad feeling.

**EB:** you don't think this has something to do with that game, do you?

**TG:** egderp don't jump to conclusions

**TG:** just yet

**TT:** How often to you have these night terrors, John?

**EB:** almost every night, but… it's not a big deal.

**GG:** John! It is a big deal! How come you never told us? ):

**TG:** he was probably scared

**TG:** that you would go psycho

**TG:** and stick him in a padded cell

**TG:** where he wouldn't be able to get out

**TG:** and never see the light of day again

**EB:** you have a weird imagination, Dave. i didn't tell you two because i didn't want you to worry. like i said, it isn't a big deal.

**TT:** It is a big deal though, John. If you're hurting, you should tell us. You're not the only one. Together we're like a padded room. Instead of hurting ourselves because of our sadness, we vent and bounce off each other.

**EB:** wow. never thought of it that way.

**GG:** Will you tell us when you're sad, John? :/

**EB:** …fine.

**TG:** I HAVE TO PEE

**TG:** BRB

**TT:** That was nice to know, Dave. I hope you know I have cameras installed in your bathroom. I watch you pee.

**EB:** wtf Rose? :B

**GG:** xDD

**TT:** Sorry. I typed that without realizing it. I do not watch you pee, Dave.

**EB:** wooooooooooow.

****carcinoGeneticist [CG] is now online****

**TG:** BACK

**TG:** wtf?

**TG:** why is he online?

**GG:** I thought he was dead… ):

**TT:** As did I.

**TT:** Do you think something might have happened to make them lose contact with them?

**GG:** I'm not sure. John? What do you think?

**EB:** i'm not sure either.

**-carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling ectoBiologist [EB] at 5:09 AM**

**CG:** JOHN!

Before replying to Karkat, John quickly went back to his chat with Dave, Jade, and Rose.

**EB:** he's 'trolling' me. brb.

**GG:** tyt! :D?

TT: Take as much time as you need, John.

**TG:** k

John quickly minimized his chat with them, making sure not to accidentally close it, and opened Karkat's.

**CG:** YOU THERE?

**EB:** yes.

**CG:** THANK GOG YOU'RE ALIVE!

**CG:** YOU STILL REMEMBER ME, DON'T YOU?

**EB:** of course i remember you, Karkat.

**CG:** WHAT'S WRONG? YOU'RE ACTING STRANGE. YOU'RE NOT HURT ARE YOU?

**EB:** no, i'm not hurt. why would i be? and i'm just startled, that's all.

**CG:** I DON'T KNOW. WHY ARE YOU STARTLED? ):B

**EB:** well…

**EB:** for starters, you haven't be online in 2 years.

**EB:** we thought you were dead…

**EB:** also…

**EB:** i just woke up from a night terror not too long ago

**EB:** so i'm not in the greatest of moods.

**CG:** I'M SORRY. FUCKING SHIT HAPPENED. WE LOST COMMUNICATION WITH YOUR WORLD. I WAS PISSED.

**CG:** …YOU HAVE NIGHT TERRORS? WHY?

**EB:** oh.

**EB:** lots of things happened.

**EB:** and no matter how hard i try, i can't forget them.

**CG:** JOHN… I'M SORRY.

**EB:** don't be. it's not your fault. :B

**CG:** |:B

John felt like he was being watched.

Who would be watching him?

It couldn't be…

He looked out his window and almost shit his pants.

* * *

**~Leave a review and tell me what you think of it.  
More reviews equals shorter waits for chapters to be uploaded.~**


	4. HOLY FUCKING SHIT

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or settings. They belong to Andrew Hussie.

**AN: **Thank you those who reviewed. :D

* * *

Karkat silently thanked his bulge-licker of a friend, Sollux, for hacking into the Earthlings' 'interwebs' and allowing him to contact John and his friends again.

He wouldn't say it out loud, but he really missed them - especially John.

Even though he could be such a wriggler at times, he was one of his favorite tro-er… humans.

Two years ago, after everyone -except John- was revived and returned to their homes, him and his troll friends had tried to communicate with the humans via Trollian, their version of Pesterchum.

It didn't work.

Something or someone had taken the time to rip out all the wires connected to their super computer and delete all of their saved data.

Sollux had locked himself in his room for three days after finding out.

No food.

No water.

He was that upset.

Who could blame him?

He spent a whole sweep making that thing.

It took hours of coaxing and bribing to get him out of that blasted room, let alone fix the super computer.

Oh, gog.

He would never be able to forget all the idiotic things Sollux made him do…

Karkat sighed.

It had been about five minutes since he'd sent that emoticon in his chat with John.

What was taking him so long to reply?

Was he offended?

Why the flying fuck would he be?

Was there a bloody law passed that banned the use of fucking emoticons?

Holy fucking shit, man.

That's just terrible.

He was tempted to go get Sollux and have him hack into Egderp's webcam just to see what the problem was.

It was hard to ignore the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_ Fucking shit John, if you went and died on me again_ -

His thought was cut off by a loud, high pitched ding that resounded from his computer alerting him that he had a new message.

He quickly returned his attention to the computer and visibly paled.

**EB:** he's ba

***ectoBiologist [EB] has been disconnected***

"SWEET ALMIGHTY TAINTCHAFING FUCK."

"Thut the fuck up, KK. I don't enjoy hearing your profanities every gog damn thecond of the day. It'th quite annoying," called Sollux from his respiteblock.

"SOLLUX. GET IN HERE NOW!" Karkat screamed.

"Fine, athhole!" Sollux growled menacingly, but complied.

A tall troll with slate grey skin and black spiky hair wearing what looked to be 3D glasses walked in the room.

He had on a black t-shirt with the Gemini symbol and some light grey trousers on.

For some reason he wasn't wearing shoes.

"Okay, what did you want numbnuthnut-nuth-" The troll began before he was rudely cut off by Karkat.

"Just shut the fuck up already! I know you have a lisp and that it's not your fault, but please! FOR GOG'S SAKE. If you know you can't say something, don't TRY and say it, you LISP FRONDED STOOGE."

Taking a deep breath, Karkat continued, "I need you to hack into John's webcam -"

"WHAT THE FUCK, KK! YOU WANNA WATCH JN CHANGE, DON'T YOU! YOU PERVERTED BATHTARD!" Sollux interrupted.

Karkat glared daggers at him, "No you fuckass. I think John is in trouble. Are you going to help me or not?"

Sollux grunted in response and asked, "And what if he is in trouble? We won't be much help if we're just watching."

Karkat grumbled something incoherent before responding, "Is the teleporter up and running? We could use that…"

Sollux looked thoughtful for a moment, before he nodded and grinned.

"Yeth. It'th working perfectly. I thent two weekth trying to get that damn thing to work."

He then rushed over to the computer and began typing frantically.

"Turn on that machine over there, to your left," he ordered, looking at the computer screen.

After what seemed like and eternity of scrambling back and forth, turning on countless machines, Sollux exclaimed, "YETH! I GOT IT!"

And with one last click, the screen went black as it adjusted to the dimness of John's bedroom.

John was nowhere insight.

"Where ith he?" Sollux asked, confused.

Before Karkat had the chance to reply, there was a high pitched scream -definitely not John's, his was a bit lower than that…- and the sound of things crashing to the floor.

"Wath that hith luthus?" Sollux asked; yet another question.

Karkat shook his head, "No. He doesn't have a female lusus. It was always a male… But… He never told me if he was revived or not."

The sound of footsteps could be heard approaching the door and Karkat's breath hitched in his throat.

That was John, wasn't it?

Then there was a very loud thumping noise.

"Yep, that's John," Karkat breathed, causing Sollux to give him a curious look.

The door was thrust open revealing a pale and tired-looking John Egbert.

He glanced at his computer screen, narrowing his eyes.

"He knowth we're watching," Sollux whispered.

Karkat didn't respond and watched as John looked away and rushed over to his window, elbowing it and successfully breaking the glass.

"What the fuck is he doing?" He and Sollux said at the same time.

They gave each other a stoic look before turning their attention on the computer screen once more.

John was now rolling up the sleeve of his long blue pajama shirt that was decorated with the Heir of Breath's symbol.

He took in a deep breath and dragged his arm on the broken pieces of glass that were still attached to the frame.

Crimson colored blood began to drip onto the floor.

Karkat went rigid, staring wide eyed at the screen.

John had begun self harming himself?

Why?!

"Karkat," he heard John say from the screen.

_Don't tell me he pretends it's me harming him! What the fuck is he some maso_-

"I'm not self harming."

_Like hell he's not!_

Karkat let a low growl escape his throat and continued watching.

John moved his arm so it was outside the window and tightened his muscles, allowing the substance to fall onto the grass.

Once the human felt he had wasted enough blood, he retracted his arm and took off his glasses, his hands shaking, and snapped them in half.

He threw them on the floor.

_ Did he go insane?!_

Foot steps could be heard heading towards the room again, and this time, he knew for sure that this wasn't John.

John was standing right there - frozen to the spot.

Karkat heard him curse and force himself to move over to shut his computer monitor off -not the webcam- and walk over to his bed, making sure to not let the red liquid come in contact with his floor.

He got onto his knees, and flicked his wrist, making all the wind in that room vanish, and crawled under his bed.

"KK. I think I know what he'th doing." Sollux ground out through clenched teeth.

"And what is that?" Karkat asked.

"He's making it seem like he left. He's trying to fool whoever that -"

He stopped talking when the door was slammed open by none other than Jack Noir.

* * *

******~Leave a review and tell me what you think of it.  
More reviews equals shorter waits for chapters to be uploaded.~**


	5. He's on slime, bro

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or settings. They belong to Andrew Hussie.

**AN: **C'MON YOU NOOKSNIFFERS! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! You've been reading my shit, yet you haven't been reviewing! That's not cool, yo! A big thanks to those who actually TOOK THE TIME to review. It makes me happy when I get reviews, cos I get the feeling that you all like my story/ies. When you don't review it, though, it makes me sad. It makes me question myself, "What's the point in writing this fanfiction story if no one likes it?"  
Anyways, if you do review, please. I mean PLEASE. Make sure you're logged in. When you don't log in, I can't reply to you directly which takes up my posting time when I have to do feces like this. vv

**GUEST: **Ha. Thank gog that 'HOLY FUCKING SHIT' is over. c;

**TheFanficReader:** You don't suck at reviewing! 'Decided to review this time...' -facepalm- Review some more, please? It makes me all sunshine and rainbowie. ;3 AND OHEMGEEE. YOU THINK THIS STORY IS AWESOME? -squeels- I HAVE INSPIRATIONNNN! And lmao, I feel you, bro/sis. I didn't want John to go insane... Yet. So I postponed his insane festive occasion and moved it to next Thursday! You're invited! Joking. I'm not sure what I have planned for him. But anyways, most of the time, when I'm writing, I end up 'becoming' the character and the character becomes me. It's weird. I'm not that insane, but I could be deluding myself. I sure hope not. I'm scared of asylums. UPDATEDUPDATEDUPDATEDUPDATED . ;D

* * *

"Holy fucking nooksniffing -"

"THUT THE FUCK UP, KK!" Screamed Sollux.

Karkat growled and pulled at his hair.

"What are we suppose to do, now? We can't teleport him here with Jack there! We could accidentally teleport him, too!"

Sollux faced palmed and sighed.

"We have to wait KK. Hopefully he'll take JN's bait and leave. Just calm down."

Karkat growled again, but obliged.

The computer screen showed Jack cautiously walking around the room, looking for any signs of John.

"Don't play me for a fool, boy," he called out in a sickly sweet voice.

"I know you're in here."

He stepped on a broken glass shard and sighed as it made a loud crunching noise.

"What a naughty boy… Making messes… Leaving them for adults to pick up. You're going to be in a whole lot of trouble when I get my hands on you. Oh yes you will."

He turned to look at John's bed.

He walked closer until his feet were right in front of the small opening underneath it.

Karkat cursed under his breath, but didn't take his eyes off the screen.

Just then, a gust of wind blew John's lamp off of his night table, sending it right at Jack's head where it promptly shattered.

Jack didn't move, only the slight twitching of his left eye let Karkat and Sollux know he was alive.

"That's not a very nice thing to do, Johnny-boy."

Karkat frowned, "Johnny-boy?"

Sollux looked at him from the corner of his eye, "Nickname."

Another gust of wind blew through the room, sending a bunch of conveniently placed pencils flying at the man.

This time, Jack dodged, and was about to pick up the bed when his PDA beeped.

He sighed and took it out of his pocket, glaring at the screen.

"The odds are in your favor tonight… I must take my leave, I hope you have a wonderful night, John."

With that said, he sprouted wings and flew out the window.

Well, at least he tried to.

He ended up going through both the window and the wall surrounding it, causing it all to collapse.

John quietly climbed out from under the bed, a murderous expression on his face.

He took one hard look at the wall, shrugged, and then turned his gaze on the computer.

"I know you're watching," he said bluntly.

Sollux quickly switched on the speaker so they could be heard.

"Thorry 'bout that, JN. KK was worried 'coth you got dithconnected. Turnth out he had the right to be."

John bit his lip and went over to retrieve his broken glasses and stick them in his pocket.

"It's alright Sollux. How come Karkles isn't talking?"

**Karkles.**

"MY GOGDAMN NAME ISN'T KARKLES!" Karkat screeched, face red with anger, even though John couldn't see it.

"THUT THE FUCK UP, KK! MY EARDRUMTH HURT AND IT'TH ALL YOUR FAULT!" Sollux counter-yelled and ran out the door.

After a few seconds had passed, John said with a smile, "You guys haven't changed at all."

Karkat smirked. "You haven't changed yourself, shorty."

This caused a blush to escalate from John's neck to his cheeks.

"I'm not short! …I just stopped growing."

His cell phone began buzzing on his dresser.

He face palmed.

"Egderp? What's wrong? What was that noise?" Karkat asked curiously.

John quickly went and grabbed his phone, and showed it to the comp- er, Karkat.

"Cell phone," he said slowly, as if teaching a young child.

Karkat frowned, "Skell phone? What's that? Some sort of nuclear weapon created to destroy this 'alien' race that your government is trying to find?"

John sighed, "No. Cell phone. It's used to communicate with friends."

He unlocked his phone, and began reading all the new messages he received via Pesterchum.

**-turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 5:27 AM**

**TG:** yo

**TG:** whyd you disconnect and leave us

**TG:** egderp?

**TG:** gog!

**TG:** egderp if you dont respond

**TG:** im going to tell jade and rose that you

**TG:** finally embraced your pink side

**TG:** and eloped with beep beep meow

**TG:** and are now going on your honeymoon

**TG:** i told them

**TG:** jade is pissed now cos you didnt tell her

**TG:** she wanted to plan your wedding

**TG:** okay

**TG:** im getting a bit irritated

**TG:** are you purposely ignoring me?

**TG:** i didnt do anything wrong

**TG:** JOHN

**TG:** ANSWER ME

**TG:** JOHNNNNNNNNN

**TG:** oh gog

**TG**: maybe that wasnt beep beep meow you were talking to

**TG:** it was probably vriska posing as him

**TG:** did she kidnap you

**TG:** and force you to get her prego

**TG:** so she could have human/troll hybrids?

**EB:** fuck you, dave.

**EB:** no, me and Karkat did not elope.

**EB:** and vriska didn't kidnap me.

**EB:** i just had a run in with… _him_.

**TG:** fucking shit egderp

**TG:** you better be fucking joking

**EB:** im not.

"John?" Karkat asked for the billionth time, irritation evident in his voice.

John looked up from his hand held device, his hands shaking.

The memories from re-meeting Jack again raced through his mind.

The sight of his foster parents hung from their chandelier, blood oozing from their slit necks, eyes wide and mouths open as if pleading for mercy.

Trying to hide his newfound emotions from the troll, he took and deep breath and replied, "Yes?"

The troll, ever so observantly, noticed the human's change of mood, and distraught features, but did not question him about it.

He sighed, re-asking his previous question, "Who was it that screamed earlier? You never told me you had a female lusus too. Wait… Was your male lusus revived?"

John paused for a minute and then answered, "No. My dad was never revived. T-The lady who screamed was my foster mom."

Karkat froze.

John looked so broken. He must have really cared for his 'dad'.

The raven-haired boy continued, "I had a foster dad too… Both my foster parents are dead now, thanks to Jack."

Karkat gritted his teeth and growled lowly.

Jack had to fucking ruin everything!

"John -" He began before being cut off by an irritated Sollux, "KK! DID YOU TELL HIM ABOUT THE TELEPORTER?"

The growl Karkat emitted went from low to loud in a matter of seconds.

"NOT YET YOU NOOKSNIFFING POLTROON WASTE OF ATOMIC SLUDGE. I WAS GOING TO IN A FEW MINUTES, BUT I GUESS I FUCKING HAVE TO NOW ASSLICKER."

Taking a deep breath, and lowering his voice, Karkat continued, " John… Do you want to come back to Alternia? You can bring your friends too…"

John was silent for a few minutes, and Karkat took this as a no and decided to back up his reasons, "I-I mean, it might be - no. It'll be a lot safer here, 'cos uh… we can watch over you guys."

Karkat was relieved when he saw John crack a small smile.

Sure it was small, but it was still a smile.

"Okay Karkat. But ignore everything that comes out of Dave's mouth. He's on slime."

* * *

******~Leave a review and tell me what you think of it.  
More reviews equals shorter waits for chapters to be uploaded.~**


	6. Moving in

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or settings. They belong to Andrew Hussie.

**AN:**Woo! Thanks for the reviews people! -bathes in them-

**TheFanficReader: **Oh, alrighty then. :3 And you better. I can't promise you that I won't do anything to Karkat and John... Even if I end up not doing anything to them, I wouldn't be able to accept your feelings. You see, I'm married... to my toaster. o; I'm not funny! You're welcomeeeeeeeee. I try to upload at least one chapter per day! :DDD

**Guest: **I'm glad you love the story. c':

**Kester: **UPDATED.

**Guest: **Yeah aha, sorry. Misleading title is misleading. x:

* * *

John sat on the floor in front of his laptop with his newly bandaged arm.

He had almost forgotten about it - that is, until Karkat had began screaming at him because of it.

After he had bandaged his arm, he messaged all of his friends and asked them if they wanted to come back to Alternia with him.

They of course, agreed.

This way they could all be together.

They could talk face to face, they could hug each other when they were sad and depressed, hear each other's soothing laughs, and just be happy.

They wouldn't have to worry about each other -as much- because they would be living together in the same hive.

"John," Karkat's voice resounded from the laptop, "Thanks."

John let his old, goofy grin return to his face.

It had been years since he was able to smile like this.

Everything was finally coming together - even though Jack was back.

Why had he come into his house, murder his foster parents, and then leave?

What was he planning?

"You're welcome, Karkat. Is Sollux almost done with… what he's doing?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. Hold on," Karkat answered.

"YO FUCKASS! YOU DONE YET?"

John flinched at the loudness and turned down his laptop's volume.

A few seconds passed by before Sollux responded, "ALMOTHT DONE, KK, THO THUT YOUR TRAP."

Karkat muttered something about asshats and hoofbeasts, and John asked, "So… Everyone made it back home?"

Karkat replied almost instantly, "Yeah…"

Before Karkat could continue, John let out a sigh of relief and replied, "That's good."

"…You don't think this is somehow your fault, do you?" Karkat asked, a frown edging it's way onto his face.

John didn't respond, he just looked down at his hands.

Karkat took this as a sign to continue.

"'Cos it isn't. It's no one's fault but Jack's. Now…"

He paused, "Cheer up. I don't like it when you're sad."

John looked back at the laptop and was about to say something when Sollux yelled, "I DID IT! GET READY JN!"

John didn't even have time to think, let alone get ready before he was engulfed by light.

* * *

The next thing John knew, he was in Karkat's arms getting the living daylights squeezed out of him.

"Karkat," he wheezed, "Can't breathe."

Karkat quickly loosened his grip on the teen, but still held on.

It was amazing the way their bodies corresponded together.

It was like they were meant to hold each other - to be with each other.

"It's hard to believe you're actually here… Gog, I've missed you so much," he said, while nuzzling his face into John's hair.

He smelled like apples.

John gripped Karkat's shirt with his hands, "It is kind of hard to believe, isn't it? I hope this isn't a dream."

The troll chuckled, "Same -"

"No homo my ass," called a familiar voice, causing John and Karkat to break apart with red faces.

Standing across from the two were Dave, Rose, Jade and Sollux.

"D-Dave!" John stuttered, "I-It's not-"

"Oh, but it is what it looked like. Do not try and lie to us, John," interrupted Rose, a smirk on her face.

"Yeah!" Jade added, "When's the wedding?"

John face-palmed.

"What's a wedding?" Karkat asked, genuine curiosity laced in with his voice.

"When a man and a woman love each other very much they -" Jade began.

"Uh, Jade… That's coitus you're describing," interrupted Dave.

"Dave -"

"MARRIAGE IS WHEN TWO PEOPLE, MAN OR WOMAN DECIDE THEY WANT TO BE TOGETHER FOREVER AND MAKE A VOW TO NEVER LOVE ANYONE ELSE. A WEDDING IS THE CEREMONY THEY GO THROUGH TO UH… SEAL THE DEAL," John yelled, causing everyone to stare at him.

The room grew silent, successfully unnerving the teen, "T-That's not… I mean, I don't -"

"Stop running away from the rainbows, John," said a grinning Dave.

Grinning - wait!

Dave doesn't show emotions!

What happened to his cool-kid attitude?

"Fuck you Dave," John growled.

"So… Marriage is like Matespritship?" Karkat asked.

"Yes," Rose answered, "Marriage and Matespritship are quite similar. Though, most of the time during marriage, the couple doesn't stay together. We call that divorce."

Karkat made an 'o' shape with his mouth and Sollux cleared his throat.

"Well, um… Thorry for interrupting, but thouldn't we thow you guyth your rethpiteblockth?"

Jade began jumping up and down, a huge grin plastered onto her face.

"Ooh! Yes! Please do!"

Sollux smiled, "Alrighty then. Follow me guyth."

And so they did.

Sollux lead them down three different hallways before they actually got to their respiteblocks.

They each had their own, which was both a good and bad thing.

They good thing was that they had their privacy, whilst the bad thing was that they wouldn't know if one of them was having a night terror.

Though, the only one who had night terrors often was John.

While John was checking out his room, the others -Dave, Rose, Jade, Karkat, and Sollux- discussed what to do.

Dave had opted that Karkat should be the one to check on John, and the others soon agreed.

Karkat didn't agree at first because he didn't like the idea of babysitting the raven-haired teen, but realized that he would be closer to John.

It would help their relationship expand.

Near the end of the day, they were all exhausted.

Re-meeting the other trolls had been hectic.

Especially when Spider Bitch came along.

She kept flirting with John and wouldn't take no for an answer.

That is, until John blasted her with a gust of wind, sending her flying into a nearby wall.

She wasn't too happy about that.

John sighed, and snuggled deeper into the blankets on his bed.

He was happy.

Truly happy.

Hopefully Gog would grant him a good night's sleep.

* * *

Karkat let a small smile grace his lips as he watched John slowly fall asleep.

He was glad the teen was back.

So glad…

* * *

******~Leave a review and tell me what you think of it.  
More reviews equals shorter waits for chapters to be uploaded.~**


	7. Night terrors suck

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or settings. They belong to Andrew Hussie.

**AN: **OH MY GOG I AM SO SORRY. YESTERDAY I FOUND OUT I HAD AN INCURABLE DISEASE KNOWN AS OHD - OBSESSED WITH HOMESTUCK DISORDER. But no, really. I wasn't able to post a chapter yesterday because I was really sick. Like reaaaaally sick. I was throwing up and stuff. .-. Please forgive me. Also, a notice. I won't ever be posting chapters on weekends. I'm usually really busy.

**Guest: **YOU THINK THIS SHITTY FANFIC IS AWESOME? THAT'S COOL, BROOO. c;

**TheFanficReader: **I feel happy now. I made you laugh... again. x: S-Secretly sadstuck? N-No! W-What g-gave you t-that idea? o_o I-If it w-was... I w-wouldn't h-hide it f-from you. Y-You know? Ha... Haaaaa... AND YOU CHEAAATERRRR. I loved you! I was planning on calling it off with my toaster, just for you!*INSERT BROKEN HEART - FF IS GAY* (And I'm the same way. o:)

**Johnkatlove: **My gog, am I flattered. I will write for the sake of saving your life. ;3

...By the way, sorry if this chapter kind of sucks... I'm recovering from being sick.

* * *

Karkat woke up to the sound of wind viciously gnawing at his window.

Letting out loud -thank Gog the respiteblocks were soundproof- groan, he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Why the fuck…" He began, before something clicked.

Heir of Breath - controls the wind - John.

Was John causing this?

Quickly jumping out of bed, he maneuvered passed the damaged keyboards that lay spiraled all over his bedroom floor, and headed out the door towards John's room.

He hesitated as he stood in front of the raven-haired teens door.

Should he knock?

What if he was intruding on something?

He pushed all those thoughts away when he came to the conclusion the human could be having a night terror.

He opened up the door; making sure not to let it slam, and ran towards the bed where John lay curled up in a ball with a pillow in a vice grip.

His unruly black hair was all over the place and cold sweat adorned his forehead.

He was also whimpering.

"John," Karkat whispered, "C'mon… You have to wake up. You're having a night terror."

His only response was a muffled no.

He growled lowly, but then stopped himself, when he realized the teen wasn't talking to him.

"I don't want to," the night terror-plagued teen said softly.

His face was scrunched up and he looked as though he was in pain.

"They c-care. T-They said so."

Karkat was about to reach over and pull the boy into a gentle hug, but stopped midway when the boy screamed, "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY MIND!"

Karkat physically flinched and went wide eyed.

Who was he talking to?

"I DON'T WANT YOU IN MY MIND J-JACK! GET OUT!"

Jack…

Of course.

He should have known!

He needed to wake John up, but he didn't know how.

**COP:**

The darkness was overwhelming.

John gulped as the figures of his 'friends' materialized in front of him.

He wanted to so badly run, but found it was futile.

He was stuck, not to mention, surrounded.

_John._

Oh god, they were talking to him.

_Why did you let him kill us?_

"I didn't let him!"

_Liar._

"I'm not -"

_You wanted us to die._

"No…"

_We meant nothing to you._

_You were using us._

John gave up responding and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to keep from breaking down.

_You didn't care._

_You never cared._

_We don't care about you._

_You're worthless._

_Worthless._

_You mean nothing!_

_You shouldn't be alive!_

_You should have died!_

_Kill yourself._

"No, I don't want to!"

These weren't his friends.

His friends wouldn't say things like this. His friends were caring and -

Karkat's figure stepped closer to him.

_You deserve to die. It's because of you we had to suffer. Go on. End your life. It will make us all happy._

"N-No! You're not the real Karkat! You aren't my friends! Just stop…"

_You know it's true. And you're right. We're not your friends. We hate you. DIE!_

**That's enough, pets. You're breaking the poor boy.**

John stiffened.

"J-Jack?" He managed to get out.

A lone figure stepped out of the shadows.

**Well, well, well. Heir of Breath. You managed to elude me in your world, thus saving your life. But in here…**

The figure gestured towards the darkness, **You're all mine. I can play with you. I can break you. You won't be able to do anything to stop me.**

He walked a bit closer, and John was able to make out the outline of his suit.

**Your friends don't care about you. They even seem to hate you. You should comply with their wishes and kill yourself. No one would miss you anyways. **

John let out a small sob and replied, "T-They c-care… They said so. I won't give in - at least, not yet. I won't let you manipulate me."

John felt a shiver pass through him.

Jack was smiling.

He knew it.

He felt it.

**John, John, John. When will you learn? You're weak. You can't do anything. You're worthless. **

His 'pets' began repeating the same thing.

_You're worthless._

_Worthless._

_Worthless._

John covered his ears with his trembling hands and shouted, "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY MIND!"

He felt Jack's smile turn into a smirk.

"I DON'T WANT YOU IN MY MIND J-JACK! GET OUT!"

All of a sudden, John felt warm.

Really warm.

**_"Please wake up, John… You're scaring me. Please."_ **

Karkat?

Wait…

That's right.

He was still asleep.

Letting another sob out, he yelled, "I REJECT YOU JACK! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!"

And then he was gone.

The figures of his friends, Jack, and even him.

They were all gone.

**_"Open your eyes, John."_**

John obeyed the soothing voice and opened them.

**COP:**

Karkat let out a sigh of relief when he saw those unearthly blues eyes flutter open.

"Thank gog…"

For a minute they just lay there; Karkat leaning over John's lithe body, their faces just a mere inch apart.

John, obviously getting uncomfortable with the close proximity of their faces, let out a half sob, half choking noise and felt a heavy blush rush over his features.

Karkat, broken out of his 'trance', quickly backed away and took a deep breath.

"A-Are you okay?" He asked, trying to regain some of his composure.

John didn't respond for a minute.

His lip was quivering, and it looked like he was holding tears back.

The troll sighed and slowly came closer, allowing the other to see his movements, before he embraced him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly.

He was pretty sure John didn't want to, but he had to ask.

He felt him shake his head into his chest.

Karkat let a sad smile reach his lips.

"C'mon," he said, moving them into a position where they were both laying down, "Get some sleep."

He'd ask John about his night terror later, when he was calm.

"Y-You w-won't l-leave?" John asked, looking up into Karkat's eyes.

"No," the troll answered, before pulling the boy closer.

They fell asleep like that.

* * *

******~Leave a review and tell me what you think of it.  
More reviews equals shorter waits for chapters to be uploaded.~**


	8. NO TOUCHING of KK's property

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or settings. They belong to Andrew Hussie.

**AN: And here is chapter eight! ...I don't know what to say now... Blah. Anyways onto the reviewers that didn't log in!**

**Guest:** M'Kay sister. :3

**TheFanficReader: **Me? Lying? Pfft. Puhleeeeeeeese. 88888888) I don't lie. Lying is bad. And of course I'm a woman! DID YOU THINK I WAS A MAN? But yeah. I'm 'super-homo-gay' as well. o; Like seriously. I shit rainbows. And tacos. Rainbow-flavored-tacos. Also, thanks! I can barely talk. :L I have strep-throat I think. I blame the rain. I've had ice-cold rain where I'm from 'cos of Hurricane Sandy and it still has yet to go away. o..o

* * *

The moment John Egbert woke up, his face flushed and he bit his lip.

He was still in Karkat's arms.

He felt bad for waking the troll up last night/morning – he had woken him up, right?

Gog… he didn't know.

He was so confused.

Why? He didn't know.

That only added onto the confusion making it a whole lot worse.

Karkat let out a low groan and began to shift.

A sign that he was waking up.

What was he supposed to do?

He didn't want the troll to know he was awake and – Jegus.

Karkat looked so peaceful when he slept.

His eyebrows weren't furrowed and he didn't have that scowl plastered onto his face.

His black softer-than-it-looked spiky hair was messed up -pretty bad- and barely let his nubby candy corn horns show through.

He was cute… in a way.

But John wasn't a homosexual.

Nope.

No way.

But what about that moment they had shared when Sollux had teleported him?

It wasn't a big deal right?

Don't good friends hug each other when they haven't seen each other in a long time?

**No homo my ass.**

"Wow, Egderp. I didn't think you were one to watch people sleep," commented the now-awake troll.

John blinked and mumbled, "I wasn't watching you sleep. I was spacing out."

This earned a hard stare from Karkat.

"Why were you spacing out, douchenugget?"

If Karkat didn't still have his arms wrapped around his lithe body, John would have shrugged, but since the troll did, he settled for a short, "I don't know."

Karkat, letting out a frustrated groan, quickly pulled them up into a sitting position, and stared into those unearthly blue eyes.

"Don't brush it off like it's not important John, 'cos it is. While you're explaining that, you can also tell me what your night terror was about."

The troll already had a vague idea of what -who- it was about, but chose not to say anything.

He wanted to hear it from John, himself.

The raven-haired boy sighed.

There was no way Karkat was going to let this go, was he?

Before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "In my night terror, you and the rest of my friends were there -even spider bitch- and you guys were telling me things. Bad things. Right when you were saying something, Jack stepped in and said something along the lines of, 'that's enough, you're breaking the poor boy'. Then… he told me that you guys d-don't care and that I should…"

John quickly averted eyes so he didn't have to see that pained look in the troll's eyes.

"That you should…" Karkat repeated, urging the boy to continue.

"Nevermind that!" John said a bit harshly before softening his tone, "He said I was worthless and that no one would miss me if something happened to me. Gog…"

He met the troll's eyes once again, "I can't go back to sleep, Karkat."

Karkat was about to reply that the boy needed sleep and that not sleeping would only lead to more problems when he noticed the frightened/deranged look the raven-haired boy gave him before he continued.

"I know you're probably thinking, 'you can't just not sleep, dumbass,' but please hear me out. I don't know _how, _but Jack got into my mind. That's why it all felt so real! He said something about breaking me…"

John felt Karkat's grip on him tighten a bit. "Listen. I will not let that psychotic killer touch _you_. Hell, I will not let him get within a twenty meter radius of you. You are mine. Nobody is allowed to touch, let alone _mess _with my property! I'll ask Sollux if he knows what to do later, but I can't promise anything… You'll have to sleep eventually, John. It may be hard, and it may be scary, but trust me. You **need** to sleep. You know what? I'll stay in here with you from now on. I don't want my little nooksniffer of a… _friend_ being scared. I care. We all care."

It was then that Karkat realized John was blushing.

His face was beet red.

John was stuck on two words.

_Property _and _friend._

"John? Yo Egderp. You alright?" Karkat asked, smirking.

"I-I'm your p-property?" John managed to get out.

_Gog, when did I become such a wriggler? _The raven-haired boy thought to himself.

Karkat's smirk turned into a grin, "Yes. And as your owner, I vow to protect you no matter what."

_I'MNOTAHOMOSEXUALI'MNOTAHOMOSEXUALI'MNOTAHOMOSEXU- _

And then Karkat did the unthinkable.

He kissed him.

At first, John just sat there, frozen on the spot, doing nothing but reveling in the warmth Karkat's soft lips brought.

After a minute had passed, Karkat was thinking about removing his lips from the boy's because he felt like he was taking advantage of him.

John didn't feel the same way about him and he just had to accept it.

He – John began kissing him back.

Holy SHIT!

John just kissed him back!

John felt like his soul was being sucked out of his lips and it felt great.

The butterflies in his stomach gave off a giddy feeling – thank Gog he wasn't standing.

Soon after the kiss was returned, Karkat licked John's lower lip as if to ask, "Can I come in?"

The raven-haired teen complied with the unspoken request and allowed the troll to explore his mouth.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two finally broke the kiss, panting.

_…I'm a homosexual…_ John thought.

"John…" Karkat began, "As much as I hate to say this… We really should get dressed and head downstairs and greet the others."

He turned to look at the clock before continuing, "It's ten-o'-clock. We've already missed breakfast… Jegus. I wonder what the others are going to think."

John let out a small laugh and asked, "Nepeta is going to add us to her shipping wall, isn't she?"

Karkat ran a hand through his severely messed up hair, "Ha... if she already hasn't. So… does this mean we're like… Matesprits now?"

John took a second to think about it, "I sure hope so. 'Cos if we aren't then… Blah. I don't want to think about it. So, uh. C'mon. Let's go see the others, Karkles!"

And old John was back.

He quickly crawled off the bed and began rummaging through his drawers while Karkat gave him an amused glance before hauling himself up out of bed.

"I'm going to go to my respiteblock and get dressed, Wind Boy. Stay out of trouble."

John let a smile grace his lips as he watched his new Matesprit exit his respiteblock.

* * *

******~Leave a review and tell me what you think of it.**

******More reviews equals shorter waits for chapters to be uploaded.~**


	9. Oh hail the newlyweds

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or settings. They belong to Andrew Hussie.

**AN: OHMYGOG. SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT. AND CRAPPY. SDHJKSHDS Anyways, did you guys know that Pesterchum actually exists? Well it does! I just found out today! /suchanoob My chumhandle is astralBeings. Feel free to pester/add me! You can even ask me questions about my fanfics and stuff! I'm always looking forward to making new friends. :3**

**Guest: **Woo! :D

**ILoveJohnKat: **I will, don't worry. :3

**TheFanficReader: **...I wouldn't believe me if I were you. I don't even believe me. :c And to be honest, I'm not actually gay. I'm pansexual. And lmao! RAINBOWS!~ Strep-Throat is like... When your throat hurts really bad... and stuff. You lucky nooksniffer! D:

* * *

John stepped out of his room, fully changed and groomed, around 10:06 AM, with a huge grin on his face.

He couldn't shake that fluttery sensation in his stomach.

It wasn't bad, but yet…

it wasn't good?

Or was it?

He was getting confused again.

He sighed and took off towards the kitchen, or mess hall as some of the trolls had called it.

Surprisingly, no one else was in the hallways.

This made him wonder, where was everyone?

As he stepped inside the mess hall, he was greeted by the many accusing eyes of his friends.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

Everyone was silent until… Jade squealed.

"OH MY GOD JOHN! IT'S TRUE, RIGHT? YOU AND KARKITTY ARE MATESPRITS NOW?"

If this was like a Japanese anime, John was pretty sure he'd be sweat dropping about now.

He didn't even have to respond, for Karkat had mysteriously appeared behind him and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? WHY ARE WE ALL IN THE MESS HALL? ISN'T BREAKFAST OVER?"

Dave was the one to respond.

He slowly stood up, and cleared his throat.

"We are gathered here today to partake in the festivities of Egderp and Karkle's matespritship. Let us have a moment of silence for the newlyweds and let them react to our knowingness."

Both John and Karkat were blushing hard.

"U-Uh…" the raven-haired teen stammered as he rubbed the bad of his neck sheepishly.

Karkat let out a low growl and said, "How the fuck did you guys find out? We haven't fucking talked to anyone today -besides now- and we just fucking became Matesprits like not even a fucking hour ago."

Dave smirked, "That's a lot of fucks, Karkles. Shouldn't you be saving them for John?"

John's blush became an even deeper shade of red.

"But…" The blonde drawled, "To answer your question, Jade walked in John's room earlier to go wake him up, but you two were too busy sucking faces to notice her."

John looked over at Jade and saw that she too, was now blushing.

Gog, what was this?

A fucking blush-fest?

"Shut the fuck up, Strider," the troll replied, before grabbing John's hand and leading him towards the table where breakfast was served.

Dave was about to say something ironic, but was shushed by Rose.

"So," the Seer of Light began, "Now that we're all here, we must discuss the problem which is un-doubtfully Jack Noir. As you all know, Jack was _defeated _three years ago, by none other than John."

John felt all eyes turn on him once again and tried to hide by slouching in his chair.

Rose continued, "But for some reason unbeknownst to us, he has returned and is now looking for revenge. What do you all suppose we do?"

The tension in the room was thick – John supposed it could be cut with a butter knife.

"I do," came a soft lispy voice that the raven-haired teen immediately recognized as Sollux.

"Why don't we send out teamth to thearch for wherever that bathtard ith hiding? Onthe we find him, we can end hith life for good."

Someone in the back of the room sneered and said, "Jeez Sollux. I know you're still pissed about Aradia, but killing everybody isn't going to work. It isn't going to be easy to kill him – you of all trolls should know that! You were one of the first of us to die!"

Sollux glared at the owner of the voice, "Fuck you Vrithka. You think I don't know that? You need to learn to keep your thupid mouth thut. No one wantth to hear your gog forthaken voithe."

Vriska snarled, "Is that the wind I hear? Oh… Right. That's just the sound of your gogdamn lisp."

John, who was getting fed up with all of this, quickly called upon his God Tier powers and changed the direction of the wind so that it was blowing towards Vriska, making her back up a few steps.

Vriska turned her attention on him and bared her teeth, "And what seems to be the matter with our little _hero_?" She asked, not trying to hide her anger in her voice.

"You need to stop picking on Sollux, Vriska," The Heir of Breath began, "Do onto others what you want done to you."

Vriska let a sickening grin grace her face and began, "Oh really then, Windy. So I can-"

John sent a powerful gust of wind at her, sending her flying back into the wall – déjà vu.

"Rose? Can be please continue?" John asked irritated, looking at the blonde girl with hopeful blue eyes.

She sighed and said, "As long as there aren't any more disturbances…"

She gestured towards the giant hole in the wall where Vriska –

Vriska wasn't there.

Where did she go?

Ah, who cares.

Rose continued, "We will do as Sollux suggested and send groups to search for His Royal Pain."

* * *

**~Leave a review and tell me what you think of it.  
More reviews equals shorter waits for chapters to be uploaded.~**


	10. I don't even

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or settings. They belong to Andrew Hussie.

**AN: **...Nooksniffers. Where did all my reviewers go? I only have three now.

**TheFanficReader: **I love you too! :'D /huggies It's easy. And I'm not funny! o..o And I didn't actually lie. Pansexual is liking anyone without limitations. It doesn't matter the gender and/or sexuality. I find myself attracted to both boys and girls. It's kind of like being gay or homo.

* * *

"So, Jack... Is it true that you were going to kill the boy?" Asked a bald man with hateful, deep brown eyes and purple mustache.

The male could have passed himself off as a human...

If it weren't for the ebony black appendages that were attached to his back.

The appendages looked like wings.

His -clawed- hands were neatly folded on his oak-wood desk.

Across from him, stood the monstrosity that was Jack Noir.

"Yes," Jack replied, voice void of emotion.

He knew what was coming next.

His master would be deeply upset by his almost-doings and would punish him severely.

The man let out a bitter laugh and asked, "That wasn't part of the plan, was it?"

Jack shifted a little; it felt as though the man was staring into him, seeing his soul.

Hell, maybe he was.

"Yes," Jack replied once more.

"And what was the plan again?"

Another question.

"To obtain information on where the Heir is and render him null so that in the future we may use him," Jack replied (for the third Gog-damn time).

The bald man snarled and yelled, "YOU COULD HAVE RUINED EVERYTHING! WE NEED THE HEIR TO COMPLETE OUR NEXT GOAL! I WON'T LET YOU FAIL ME AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR THAT?"

Jack visibly flinched and replied weakly, "Yes, Master Nomed..."

Nomed let out a loud sigh and massaged his temples.

"Get out of my sight, Jack. I will see that you are punished later."

And so, Jack complied.

* * *

"LETS GET A MOVE ON, GUYS!" Yelled a very frustrated Karkat.

He was currently leading a group of three (Nepeta, Jade, and John) towards where they thought Jack's hiding place might be, and it was proving to be a very difficult task.

They were all hot, sweaty, and very tired.

"C'moooon, Karkitty!" Nepeta whined, "Can't we just take a breaaaaaaak?"

"NO," Karkat replied, irritated.

"Aw, why nooooooot? I'm tired!"

Karkat growled and turned to look at her, now walking backwards and said, "We need to find where His Royal Pain in the Ass is, pronto. I don't want to keep listening to your pissing and moaning so shut the fuck up. The sooner we make some progress, the sooner we can fucking rest and take a Gog-Damn break."

Nepeta pouted, kept quiet.

In the back (they were in a line), Jade and John walked side-by-side, with Jade leaning her head on his shoulder.

They had been walking for six hours straight and they still had no clues or hints as to where Jack was.

It was irritating as fuck.

Surprisingly, though, John was the only one who hadn't complained.

Nobody had said anything to him about it though because they all figured it was because of the heat.

Oh, how they were wrong.

Oh.

So.

Very.

Wrong.

John was in the middle of trying to locate Jack – by feeling the wind.

He wasn't actually 'feeling' it, just seeing through it.

It's kind of a hard concept to explain, so John was glad no one asked him about it.

In the _far _distance, he could see what looked to be a palace.

It was pure black in color and was very large.

It -

Disappeared.

Now that's odd.

He didn't even realize he had stopped walking.

"John? Are you alriiiiiiiight?" Nepeta asked.

Karkat, after hearing John's name, immediately turned around to see what was wrong.

John was just staring ahead, blankly.

If Jade hadn't blocked his path, he would have rushed over to the raven-haired teen and shook him until he responded.

"He's alright, Karkat," Jade said with a soft smile.

Karkat glared, "How do you know that, Harley? I'm not about to take any chances - I'm not going to lose him again!"

Jade's smile fell and she gave the troll a hard stare, "He's fine. He's trying to be of assistance by looking for Jack's hideaway."

Karkat looked doubtful, "And how would he be able to do that? He's right there."

"The wind."

It wasn't Jade who had spoken, but none other than the Heir of Wind himself.

Karkat eyed the raven-haired boy warily and Jade jumped with glee.

"What did you figure out, John?" She asked excitedly.

John sighed and answered, "I saw a palace, but then... It disappeared."

Jade frowned, "It disappeared? That's not good."

"John," Karkat began, "What do you mean by 'the wind'? How did you use the wind to see it?"

John stared at the troll for a minute, as if contemplating whether or not to tell him before saying, "Simple. I became the wind."

* * *

**~Leave a review and tell me what you think of it.  
More reviews equals shorter waits for chapters to be uploaded.~**


	11. Puppet dongs

******Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or settings. They belong to Andrew Hussie.

**AN: **Blah. I'm in love with Broadway Karkat.

**Guest: **I know she doesn't usually drag out her words, but she was whining. Usually when people/trolls whine, they drag out the syllables of words.

**JohnKat Lover: **You're welcome! :D

**TheFanficReader: **NUH UH! I LOVE YOU WAY MOREEEE. And no I'm not! D: You should download pesterchum. o.o

* * *

"You… became the wind?" Karkat asked as he stared at the boy with awe.

John nodded and furrowed his eyebrows.

Why would a palace just disappear…

Unless…

Someone was deliberately trying to keep them away.

Wait!

That's it!

Jack must be there!

Something didn't seem right, though.

Wouldn't Jack have taken more precautions if that was actually where he was hiding?

What if this was some sort of trap?

"John?" Jade asked, worry evident in her voice, "Are you alright?"

The raven-haired boy quickly forced a smile -not that she could tell- and answered, "Yeah. I'm fine."

Unlike Jade, Karkat was able to tell that his smile was fake.

He crossed his arms and gave his matesprit a hard look, but said nothing.

John probably didn't want to say whatever it was that was bothering him in front of Jade.

"Well this is purrfect!" Nepeta purred.

"We can head towards that mysterious palace! I'm sure it couldn't have gotten far. Oh! This is just like a game of cat and meowous."

Karkat sighed and said, "We better get a move on. Since you know the way, Egderp, you can lead the way."

All John did was nod as he got in front of everybody.

What was with the nagging feeling in his stomach?

Was something bad going to happen?

**COP (CHANGE OF PERSPECTIVE):**

John sure was acting strange.

Did he know something that he and the others didn't?

Karkat began rubbing his temples.

He had a serious headache and Nepeta's constant humming was making it worse.

He had to bite his tongue so he didn't start raging.

By the time the sun had set (Karkat and Nepeta were wearing specially made cloaks to protect them from the sunlight), they decided to make camp near a stream they found in a clearing.

Jade and Nepeta were currently talking _animatedly _about kittens, whilst John and Karkat sat by the steam, enjoying the tranquility.

At least, Karkat was.

John was still thinking about that nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"John," Karkat began breaking the silence between them.

The raven-haired teen glanced at his matesprit out of the corner of his eye and waited for him to continue.

"What's wrong? You've been really quiet."

John waiting a minute before he spoke, as he tried to conjure up the right words.

"I have this nagging feeling like something bad is going to happen and it's making me paranoid."

Karkat turned to John and made him look in his eyes.

"It's about the palace, isn't it?"

His only response was a nod.

"Don't worry – I'm not letting you go in it."

His matesprit glared at him and replied, "I'm going in whether you like it or not. This is my fight too."

"John-" Karkat tried cutting him off, but was cut off instead.

"I know you said you'd protect me because I was yours… But I'm not weak! Sure… I may be on the verge of cracking but who Gog-flipping cares! I can fight – you know that. Hell, you've seen me. I don't want to stand on the sidelines and wait. I just… want everything to go back to the way it was before Sburb happened. I mean, I don't regret meeting you trolls, or anyone else for that matter. I just – gah."

John stopped his little rant and cradled his head within his hands.

"I'm tired," he muttered.

Karkat let out a sigh and pulled the smaller boy up against his chest and rested his chin on his head.

"I flush you, John," He said softly.

He received a 'flush you' back in response.

"I just don't want to lose you again. Nobody does. I know I won't be able to convince you to go back to the hive, so I want you to promise me that when we finally make it to the palace -and figure out a way to get in it without being seen-, that you'll be careful. Alright?"

He felt the teen push back against him in attempt to steal some of his body heat.

"Okay, Karkat. I promise. You better promise me too. I don't want you going and dying on me. Oh – and Karkat… You matured a bit over the years/sweeps. It's going to take a while to get used to not hearing your swearing all the time," John chuckled softly.

That sound was so… beautiful.

Melodic.

Karkat decided he loved that sound.

He wanted to hear more of it.

"Your laugh is adorable," he whispered just loud enough for his matesprit to hear, causing a light blush to fall upon the raven-haired teen's cheeks.

"Do you have a swearing fetish that I should know about? Because I can fucking swear all the fucking time for you if you fucking want. I usually only swear if I'm pissed. But… I guess I have matured a bit. We all have. Except for Strider. And I promise. I will not die for your sake."

John let a small smile reach his lips and replied, "Nah. I don't think I have one. Dave will never mature. Did you know, he's still afraid of puppets? And good."

The troll let his eyes fall shut and said, "Nope. I'd probably be afraid of them too, if I were in his position. No one wants a bunch of puppet dongs falling on them."

He wrapped his arms around John just as the moons were beginning to rise.

_How's he so brave?_  
_How can he say that he's ready to face what remains of our dreams?_

* * *

**~Leave a review and tell me what you think of it.**

**More reviews equals shorter waits for chapters to be uploaded.~**


	12. Screwed over

******Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or settings. They belong to Andrew Hussie.

**AN: **SHORT CHAPTER IS SO GOG-DAMN SHORT! D: Ohmygog, this story is taking a drastic turn now! But don't you worry! Everything will work out in the end. (:

**Guest: **Cool! :D And I will! I'll add you and talk to you whenever you're online. :B

**Herp Derp: **Yay! I'm really glad. c:

**TheFanficReader: **I love you infinity times two. DSLDKSPOFJD, Have my babies. Pfft, whatever. And oh. o:

* * *

Nomed let a wicked grin settle on his face.

The Heir of Breath was falling into his trap.

If all turned out well, then he'll have the boy in his grasp by sun down, tomorrow.

He began tapping his long black claws on his oak-wood desk.

He would break the boy – he'd make him beg for mercy.

Of course, he wouldn't receive any.

Nomed couldn't wait until he could feel the softness of the Heir's pink flesh and force his way inside his lithe body.

He was pretty sure John was still a virgin and still oh-so-tight.

Nomed was beginning to feel his member harden.

He sighed.

Thinking of the innocent raven-haired boy always did that to him.

It's not that it wasn't enjoyable – jerking himself off while imagining it was _him_, it's just…

He didn't **want **to imagine it!

He wanted it to be real!

He wanted the boy to be right in front of him – on his knees in submission.

Nomed wanted to so badly _dominate _every inch of him!

He would feel no remorse for taking the boy.

The boy was his!

It was infuriating to know that the subject of all his -dirty- fantasies was the matesprit of some low-blooded troll!

He wanted to rip Karkat (that's what Jack had called him) limb from limb and devour him – while he's still alive!

He had spent hours thinking of ways to mutilate the troll.

The sad part was that, if he ever harmed the low-blood, John would probably never love him.

But that was all right, wasn't it?

He didn't need love.

He just _needed _John.

John _and _the world.

* * *

For once, John didn't have any night terrors.

He had slept soundly next to Karkat the whole night, relishing in the warmth the troll provided.

He woke up to Jade and Nepeta giggling something about _shipping walls _and _sailing ships. _

Those two were insane.

They were currently walking on a -conveniently placed- trail that lead to… nothing.

They were nearing the edge.

_That's where the palace is supposed to be_, thought John.

John was so wrapped up in his thoughts; he didn't even notice he had begun shaking.

The other's did, though.

_This is bad. This feeling is bad. I shouldn't have lead them here. Oh Gog. _

"John? Are you okay?" Nepeta asked.

_Death. Someone is going to die – I don't want anyone to die. _

"John," this time it was Karkat, "What's going on? What's wrong?"

_Karkat… _

_Is it Karkat that's going to die?_

John felt his blood run cold.

They were standing at the very edge of the trail now.

"We shouldn't be here," He heard himself whisper.

He _felt _Jade furrow her eyebrows as she asked, "Why not?"

Suddenly he was aware of everything around him – the flowers, the trees, **everything**.

It was as if _everything _was calling out to him, asking for help.

Help from what?

**_Him. _**

**_He's here. _**

**_Run. _**

**_Gog-Damn it, run!_**

John quickly turned to face the others and said sternly, "**Run**."

Just then, the palace appeared out of thin air, and the doors opened; billions of imps began stampeding out.

It was a trap.

_He knew it!_

_ He knew it, but yet he didn't stop them._

_ He didn't say no and prevent this from happening!_

_**"Don't worry about it." **_

_False hope – False hope!_

_ Dead! _

_Dead! _

_They were all going to die!_

John felt each of his friends tense up and summon their weapons.

He quickly followed suit.

There was no time to run – even if they had ran, the imps would have surely followed.

**If this were written in first person, this is when it'd say:**

"Your name is John Egbert and you have just _screwed_ both yourself and your friends over."

* * *

**~Leave a review and tell me what you think of it.**

**More reviews equals shorter waits for chapters to be uploaded.~**


	13. John: BE A COMPLETE DUMBASS

******Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or settings. They belong to Andrew Hussie.

**AN: ...**

**JohnKat Lover: Idunno, would I?  
**

**Guest: Yes, yes... Thank you very much - I had forgotten what they were called. I have fixed the error.**

**TheFanficReader: I'm sorry - My sadistic urges are getting the better of me. Something will indeed happen to John, but he will not, I REPEAT, will not die. I love you infinity times infinity time infinity. Cool! And pfft. I was born in a lab, so we CAN indeed have babies. c;**

* * *

John quickly brought down his -Wind Still- hammer on an imp as it tried to pounce him.

He didn't know how long they'd been fighting for; it felt like an eternity.

Everything kept repeating.

Parry – Smash – Block – Smash – Parry.

It was always the same _exact _thing.

And frankly, the raven-haired boy was getting sick of it.

As he brought down his hammer on another one of those stupid imps, he took in his surroundings.

Somehow, during the battle, they had been pushed inside the foyer of the palace.

The foyer was filled with variant colors of black and white.

Banners with unfamiliar symbols hung from the railings of the large stairwells that adorned both sides of the room.

A large, dimly lit chandelier hung from the ceiling just above them.

Put bluntly, the whole room was creepy.

Scary, even.

It gave him the chills.

"John!" Jade called from where she was at… on the other God-damn side of the foyer.

He hadn't realized he was drifting away from the others until now.

"Behind you!" She screamed.

The raven-haired teen quickly dodge-rolled out of the way as a huge scythe came down right where he had been a moment ago.

He glanced at his attacker and froze.

The man – no.

The _creature _(He couldn't be considered a human because of the very large wings that sprouted from his back) looked as though he was in his mid-thirties.

He was wearing an entirely black outfit that consisted of tight, leather pants and a skin-tight shirt, black combat boots, and black leather gloves. (xD x21)

He looked absolutely ridiculous, especially with that purple mustache of his.

John probably would have made a snarky remark about his attire if the situation hadn't been so dire.

The way the _creature _was looking at him made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

He looked…

Hungry; completely famished.

Oh sweet Jegus, he had a bad feeling about this.

The tall burly _creature _made no move to attack him any further, let alone take a step closer to him, and it irked him.

The _creature_ had a knowing smirk plastered onto his pale face, and his eyes held a mischievous glint.

"Who… are you?" John asked halfheartedly.

Part of him _wanted _to know who this… thing was.

The other half didn't; it wanted nothing to do with him.

"Why…" The _creature _began, "My name is Grisfold Fellingtier Nomed Ichibano. You can either call me Nomed or Master. Master Nomed would be perfectly fine as well."

John eyed Nomed suspiciously.

What did he want from him?

Why wasn't he killing him?

John had too many Gog-Fucking questions running through his head.

"What do you want from me?" He asked warily.

Nomed smiled, revealing sharp pointy teeth.

"I have simply come to make a deal. I'll let your friends go – in exchange for you."

The raven-haired boy blinked and looked towards his friends who were still fighting.

Nepeta was clawing the eyes out of what looked to be, a baby imp.

Jade was currently blowing the heads off a bunch of full-grown, adult imps.

And Karkat was trying to make it through the army of imps that was surrounding him and Nomed.

He didn't want anything bad to happen to them.

Karkat would probably be furious with his decision.

He didn't care though.

The only thing on his mind right now was protecting them – no matter what became of him!

He faintly heard a "John! Don't do it!" over the sound of imps shrieking, and growling.

He ignored it, though.

The raven-haired teen turned and met Nomed's eyes, his expression stoic.

"I'll do it," he said firmly.

The last two things he remembered were a voice -that sounded very much like karkat- screaming "No!" and the wicked grin that spread across Nomed's face as his vision faded and he collapsed.

* * *

**~Leave a review and tell me what you think of it.**

**More reviews equals shorter waits for chapters to be uploaded.~**


	14. Dandelions

**Disclaimer: You should all know this by now - I've said this like 13 times.**

**AN: **Well, well, well. It's been so long. D: My apologies. I ended up buying a new router the day after the other one died, but my laptop and pc wouldn't connect to it. I ended up getting it to work on Thursday, but since it was Thanksgiving, I didn't have a chance to upload anything. I've been lazy and haven't been writing so you only get TWO chapters. TWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I am not sorry for that. .-.

**CHAPTER 13 REPLIES:**

**JohnKat Lover: OHOHOOOO. I love you too. *Insert Heart Here* I love cliffhangers. You will most likely see them in all of the chapters for this story. (My other stories have them too, ;3) **

**TheFanficReader: Oh Gog. The ships. /Thinks really hard... I'll just list them in order.  
****1) John and Karkat 2) John and Dave 3) Karkat and Sollux 4) Sollux and Jade 5) Equius and Nepeta 6) Aradia and Sollux 7) Rose and Kanaya 8) Spider 8itch and NO ONE**

**RIP INTERWEBZ REPLIES:**

**...I don't know how to reply to them. x:**

* * *

**_This story is now rated M for Mature due to Chapter 14.  
If you are under the age of 18 (Hah... I am. X:) then I suggest you do not read it.  
Bad things happen. Bad, bad things. _**

* * *

A strong gust of wind blows through the field, picking up dandelions and claiming them as it's own along the way.

It carries them and carries them, far away from their homes.

There's no way they'll be able to return, that they know for sure.

Wherever the wind takes them, they won't be able to survive for long.

They do not belong there; never have, never will.

* * *

Karkat growled as a big, fat dandelion smacked him right in the face.

He was beyond angry - he was pissed.

John was such a dumbass!

He risked his own life to protect theirs!

Jegus!

Who Gog-fucking cares if what he did was heroic.

It was reckless.

Stupid, stupid John.

He should've listened to him when he head told him he had a bad feeling about the palace.

Gah. He was such a fuck up.

Karkat ran a clawed hand through his unruly black hair - making sure not to touch his horns- and sighed.

Nepeta, who had -a sleeping- Jade's head on her lap, hissed and whispered, "Oh hush now, Karkitty. You don't need to beat yourself up about it. John did it on his own free will. He knew what might happen."

The Cancer gave her a weird look.

"Do you really think he knew what might happen? Hell, Nepeta. We don't even know."

He was about to continue, but Nepeta beat him to it.

"True… But it's John. We know he'll purr through. He always does… somehow. Don't worry. We'll -"

She stopped abruptly as Jade shot up into a sitting position, successfully smacking their heads together making a loud thumping noise.

The green-eyed girl began looking around frantically as the cat-obsessed troll groaned.

Did she even feel it?

"What's got you so riled up," Karkat asked her disdainfully.

He received a sideways glance and a huff.

After a minute or so, the air headed teen answered weakly, "John."

Oh great - she must have had one of those visions.

"What about John?" The troll croaked.

_Oh Gog, oh God… This can't be_ -

"He needs help… Oh my gog. We have to get back there! Do you remember where it is? Or at least the direction it's in?!"

Jade looked like she was about ready to hyperventilate.

"Oh my Gog -"

"Calm down Jade!" Nepeta cried.

"We all need to calm down and think rationally! Why do we need to hurry and go back there! …Besides the point that John could die."

Eek. That had sounded so much better in her head.

The green-eyed teen began taking deep breaths until she was calm -enough- to speak.

"…I'm not going to go into details because it was really bad… But… John isn't go to die - at least not yet. Instead… Oh Gog… That thing -I didn't catch his name- is going to do things to him. Horrendous things. By the time this is all over he's going to be… He's going to be fucking scarred for life!"

It was rare for Jade to swear.

She only did it when something was seriously wrong!

Karkat felt his stomach churn with disgust and hatred.

What was that bastard planning on doing to his Matesprit?

_I swear to Gog if that nook-sucking bulge-fondling shitstain from the sweaty ass of an overweight hermaphroditic hippopotamus lays a fucking hand _-

"Karkat. Your eyes are red," Nepeta stated with wide eyes.

The Cancer froze for a minute before covering his eyes.

"Shit," He muttered.

"Is that your blood color? Candy-Red? Isn't that a mutation?" The Leo asked.

"Isn't it fucking obvious?" Karkat growled.

Nepeta huffed.

"Don't go into a hissing fit, Karkitty. I was just asking. It's not a big deal anyways. What did you think I was going to do? Reject you?"

"Yes," was the simple reply.

Nepeta blinked.

"Oh no, no! Are you kitten me? Karkitty! I wouldn't leave you! You're my furriend. I'm not lion."

Karkat groaned inwardly.

More fucking Cat-Puns.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Jade cleared her throat and said, "Guys, we really need to save John. I'm scared that…"

She trailed off.

The Cancer turned his gaze towards her and repeated, "That…?"

She looked down at her hands.

"That he might break. Both physically and mentally."

* * *

**~Leave a review and tell me what you think of it.  
More reviews equals shorter waits for chapters to be uploaded.~**


	15. TRIGGER WARNING

**AN: I AM SO FREAKING SORRY. ASDFGHJKL. LORD PLEASE FORGIVE ME I HAVE SINNED. I don't even know how to express how sorry I am for this chapter in words. I didn't mean for it to turn out so dark. Everything I write turns out dark. e_e I'm not good a writing smut/slash/citrus/lemons BLAHBLAHHHBLAHHH. **

**So...**

**TRIGGER WARNING:  
DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE YOUNGER THAN 18 (I'm too young... D:)  
THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUALLY EXPLICIT CONTENT.  
EVEN THOUGH IT SUCKS, IT IS NOT RECOMMENDED THAT YOU READ IT, LEST YOU BECOME  
TAINTED AND CORRUPTED LIKE ME.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

When John came to, he found himself in what looked to be a dungeon.

His ankle was chained to the wall and he was cold.

Really cold.

He couldn't see a thing because it was so dark.

_So dark._

Why was he here?

What did - Oh.

That's right.

It was all coming back to him.

Finding the palace, fighting the imps, seeing him, and sacrificing himself to save the others.

_ Idiot._

He was scared.

What was that thing planning on doing to him?

Hopefully nothing too bad… right?

Nomed wasn't going to kill him.

If he had wanted the Heir dead, he would have done it when they were in the foyer.

What he had in store for him had to be much worse than death…

_ Are you scared yet?_

Scared?

That's an understatement.

He was absolutely terrified.

John jumped as the sound of a door slamming shut echoed the room.

"It seems the Heir is awake~," Came the sickeningly sweet voice that belonged to none other than Nomed.

_You're going to regret your decision to protect your friends._

No… He'd never regret that…

_Your punishment is going to be far worse than what the other's would have had. _

Really?

Who was speaking to him?

_You. _

Me?

_ Yes, you._

…You're me?

_ No. You're me._

"It seems he's too busy fighting with himself to acknowledge me, his master. How rude. Slaves need to behave, do they not?"

Master?

Slave?

John turned his gaze towards the shadowy figure of Nomed.

Holy shit.

"Jack, what do you think? Should we punish him?"

A figure -which John assumed was Jack- stepped out from behind Nomed.

"Yes," he replied solemnly.

"Good. I'm glad you agree." Nomed said casually as Jack handed him a bag.

The raven-haired teen stared at Nomed, eyes wide with horror as he pulled out the contents of the bag.

A rope, a whip, and a needle.

The next thing he knew, Nomed was in front of him, stripping him of his clothes and jabbing him with the needle.

John whimpered as the needle was pushed into his veins, releasing an unknown substance coursing through his body.

Whatever it was must have been fast-working, because he suddenly felt hot.

Very hot.

"What… the… hell," he choked out.

Nomed grinned and grabbed his wrist and painfully jerked him so that he was closer to him, before pushing him down on his knees.

"Jack. The rope," Nomed impelled.

Jack complied quietly, and began tying John's hands.

The raven-haired teen jerked away from the man, letting a low moan escape his lips as Jack's hands brushed against his skin.

What the hell was in that needle?

"It seems the drug is working well," Jack said sardonically.

Nomed 'hmmed' in agreement and began removing his clothing as well.

As his boxers were lowered, revealing a huge, thick 12 inch cock, John began squirming.

He didn't want this.

He didn't -

_Do you regret it now?_

He didn't know.

"Jack. Open his mouth."

The teen was brought out as his thoughts as Jack's large hands forced his mouth open.

He didn't even have time to react - Nomed's was already shoving his cock in his mouth.

It was so hot.

Thanks to the drug they pumped into him, John was feeling pleasure.

Lot's of it.

It was humiliating - being used as a fuck-toy.

Each thrust pushed the air right out of him, thus making it hard to breathe.

He wanted to so badly bite his offender's dick to try and get him to stop.

He knew it was futile though.

Nomed wouldn't stop until he was completely satisfied.

Plus, he would probably get punished…

Even more severely than this.

After what seemed like an eternity of choking on rock-hard cock, Nomed backed away, pulling his cock out of John's poor abused mouth.

Was he done? Would he leave him be now so he could wallow in self pity?

John watched as Nomed walked passed him - out of his line of sight.

Oh Gog.

He couldn't see him!

What was he going to -

The Heir stopped his mental rant and involuntarily moaned as Nomed's cock leaned against his entrance.

"You like it don't you?" Nomed cooed.

"You want me inside of you. You dirty slut. I'll give you what you want, oh yes. I'll give you more than that. Way more. By the time I'm done you'll be so full. Yes, so fucking full of my cum. Mm."

And with that said, he slammed his cock through John's opening, sending both pleasure and pain coursing through him.

This continued on for hours.

Nomed didn't even notice that the raven-haired teen had begun to silently weep. He wouldn't have cared anyway.

* * *

**~Leave a review and tell me what you think of it.  
More reviews equals shorter waits for chapters to be uploaded.~**


	16. Knight In Shining Armor

**AN:** I feel so bad about everything I've made happen in this story.;-;

**TheFanficReader:** Ah... And mi amor, I am so sorry! Please forgive me, I have sinned!

**CATGIRL123: **In time he will. In time. After everything that's happened, I'm not sure John is going to want to be... touched sexually like that for awhile.

* * *

It had been a week.

A week since he had sacrificed himself for his friends.

A week since the unrelenting torture began.

John wondered how he was still sane.

Sure, they had fed him and let him bathe and wash his clothes, but he was never allowed to leave that dreaded dungeon.

Every day, Nomed would come down and have his way with him.

Sometimes he didn't even drug him.

He wanted to listen to his screams and cries.

And every day, after all of that torture and pain John would just sit there and think while tears streamed down his cheeks.

He had nothing to do but sit and think - think about everything that had happened to him.

He felt so weak - so helpless!

He couldn't do anything to defend himself!

For some reason (he thought it was the drugs they pumped into him) he couldn't use his powers.

He couldn't control the wind, but he could still feel everything around him.

He felt Nomed's raging hormones and lust.

He felt Jack's complete indifference to everything that was going on.

Everything was just so… complicated.

So infuriating and confusing.

He didn't want to feel what they were feeling.

Hell, he didn't want to even be there!

But still… If given the chance to change what happened, he wouldn't.

He wouldn't change any of it.

He did this to protect his friends.

He wasn't about to let anything happen to them.

He cared about them.

Especially Karkat.

Oh God.

Karkat.

His matesprit was probably pissed.

What if he was trying to find him?

Trying to return to the palace and save him from this terrible nightmare?

He let a small smile form on his lips at the thought.

It would sure be sweet…

The smile quickly vanished.

He would be putting himself in danger if he did that.

And if he died…

The raven-haired teen felt he might lose himself if that were to happen.

He'd go mad.

That was definitely something he did not want to experience.

He was sure the others wouldn't be too fond of it, either.

Poor Jade.

If Jade were to see him like that, she'd probably feel so sad.

And John would be an asshole.

He'd be an asshole for making her sad.

Rose and the others would be sad as well.

He'd be a complete asshole.

A bigger asshole than Dave.

A bigger asshole than Vriska.

A bigger asshole than - Oh screw it.

He didn't want to think about assholes right now.

Assholes were gross and disgusting.

Why did he even have to be born with one?

Fucking assholes.

If he didn't have an asshole, he wouldn't have been raped!

Assholes were the problem here!

He wished he had been born without one!

Okay, maybe that's a little bit over the top.

He needed an asshole to release bodily waste.

If he didn't have one, all that waste would build up and cause him to…

To die and stuff!

He didn't want to die…

He wanted to live.

He wanted to live with his friends and be happy and just…

And just have fun!

He flinched violently as the door opened, and a horny Nomed stepped in.

He didn't want this.

He didn't want this.

He didn't want -

"Why hello there, Johnny-Boy," Nomed called from the darkness.

"Are you read for one of our sessions?"

Before he was able to approach John, something -or someone- crashed into the wall, completely shattering it and causing pieces of debris to litter the ground.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HAVE A FUCKING 'SESSION' WITH MY FUCKING MATESPRIT. YOU ARE GOING TO LET HIM FUCKING GO OR I'LL FUCKING RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB YOU GOD-DAMN BULGELICKER!" came the voice we all know and love - Karkat.

He came.

He came for him.

He came to save him.

All John wanted to was go over to his troll and repeatedly smack him in the head.

If this didn't end well, all his efforts would be in vain.

* * *

**~Leave a review and tell me what you think of it.  
More reviews equals shorter waits for chapters to be uploaded.~**


	17. THE END OF NOMED

**AN: **Sorry for not posting anything yesterday. I was suffering (still am) from a serious case of Writer's block. Plus I wasn't in a very good mood. It's true; high school does tear you and your friends apart.

**TheFanficReader: **D'aw, alright. And it took him long enough. o;

* * *

The next thing John knew, he was surrounded by both Jade and Nepeta.

Karkat was in the middle of taking his anger and frustration out on Nomed and Jack.

"John!" Nepeta half purred, half cheered.

"You're in purrfect condition -oh really now?-, that's great!"

The raven haired teen didn't respond.

He only stared.

How could she be so dense?

He wasn't in perfect condition.

_Fragile._

Yes.

He was fragile and near his breaking point.

He couldn't comprehend why he wasn't already broken though.

It's just like that one Tootsie Pop commercial.

_How many licks does it take to reach the center of a Tootsie Pop? _

The world will never know.

"John?"

This time it was Jade.

"Are you alright? Did he… Did he really do those things to you?"

Oh no.

She knew.

She didn't tell Karkat and Nepeta, did she?

As if reading his mind, she added in, "I didn't tell anyone what I saw. But did he?"

She looked on the verge of crying.

Damn.

Nepeta squealed, "What? What happened? Tell me, tell me!"

Instead of Jade replying, John did.

"Yes. N-Nepeta, you d-don't need to k-know."

The raven-haired teen looked over at Karkat who was now engaging a duel with Nomed.

It seems Jack disappeared.

"S-Shouldn't you h-help him?" He continued.

Jade shook her head solemnly.

"Karkat can take care of himself. He's strong."

His emerald-eyed friend looked like she was waiting for something to happen.

But what though?

He heard Nepeta 'hmph' and say, "Fine. Don't tell me."

She then changed the subject.

"I don't see why there aren't any imps around. Did you kill them all the last time we were here? Jack and that guy -Nomed- didn't restock?"

It was obvious they didn't, but John didn't say that out aloud.

He suddenly felt weak.

Very weak.

Weaker than he had been before.

What was –

"John. It's alright. Go to sleep," Jade cooed.

What?

Why?

He didn't get a chance to ask any of those questions because, just then, his eyes closed and darkness consumed him.

**COP (CHANGE OF PERSPECTIVE):**

Karkat smirked as he brought his sickle down on a defenseless Nomed, causing a cascade of blood to seep from the wound.

When they were fighting, Karkat had successfully knocked his weapon out of his hands.

Now it was over.

He watched as the -little- light slowly faded from his eyes.

Once he was sure the _thing _was dead, he turned his gaze on the others (Jade, Nepeta, and John).

John was unconscious in Jade's arms and Nepeta looked like she was about to freak out.

Karkat quickly ran over to them and was about to take his matesprit from Jade, when she stopped him.

"Karkat," she began calmly and slowly.

"I know this might be hard for you to understand, but you can't touch him right now. He's having issues coping with what happened. He may not seem like it when he wakes up, but that's because he's trying to hide it. I'm afraid that if he continues to try and pretend whatever happened, didn't happen, then things will get much worse."

The Cancer blinked before replying.

"What… exactly happened?" His voice was hoarse.

He watched as Jade shook her head, her long black tresses of hair swaying with the movement.

"I can't tell you, Karkat. It's not my job. You'll have to ask John, himself. He probably won't tell you at first… So don't force him. He'll probably be scared…"

Scared?

Why would he be scared?

Karkat didn't even realize he had said that aloud.

Jade sighed.

"You don't think that _thing _would have really left him unharmed, did you?"

She gave Karkat an incredulous look.

Karkat glared and shook his head frantically.

"No! I just thought… That he might be physically hurt. Not… mentally. Is he… Going to be alright?"

Jade let a faint smile settle on her face.

"He should be. We just have to watch him though. Alright?"

"Karkat softened his gaze on her and said, "Alright."

* * *

******~Leave a review and tell me what you think of it.  
More reviews equals shorter waits for chapters to be uploaded.~**


	18. Author: Change your writing style

**AN: **I didn't post a chapter yesterday. Want to know why? I'm getting freaking stressed with school work, friends, family and just LIFE IN GENERAL. I haven't been able to shake my Writer's Block (that's why I post such crappy chapters) for quite some time, and I feel rushed. So guess what? I'm changing my updating schedule.  
I now post chapters on **Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays. **I will not update on weekends or Holidays.  
Come Christmas, I might not post for days. I'll probably give you a big chapter full of fluff on Christmas Eve, though. c:  
So uh... see how better this chapter is than the others? It might just be the style I wrote in it, but who cares.  
I'm elated.

**TheFanficReader: **Yes, yes. I absolutely despise when that happens! D: It makes me want to go around punching babies in strollers and push Timmy down the well! So uh... Mating season is coming. *eyebrowwiggle* (; *makes a low-pitched croaking nose/mating call and begins dancing* I'm a peacock.

* * *

"When is he going to wake up?"

"KK, you've got to be patient."

"…I CAN'T FUCKING BE PATIENT, SOL. HE'S BEEN LIKE THIS FOR FOUR DAYS. FOUR FUCKIN DAYS. WHAT IF HE DOESN'T WAKE UP? WHAT IF HE STAYS LIKE THAT FOREVER?"

"Jeez, KK! No need to thnap at me. You're being paranoid."

"I THINK I HAVE A RIGHT TO BE FUCKING PARANOID. HE'S MY MATESPRIT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. JUST WHEN I FINALLY GET HIM BACK, SOME BULGELICKER DECIDES TO COME AND FUCKING STEAL HIM AWAY FROM ME! AND YOU KNOW WHAT'S WORSE? HE MIGHT NOT BE THE SAME EVEN IF HE WAKES UP. THAT FUCKASS COULD HAVE"-his voice begins to crack-"…b-broken him."

Voices.

You hear voices.

You're currently surrounded by darkness.

You feel strange.

Light.

Numb.

Shouldn't you feel scared? Sad?

Hell, shouldn't you even be traumatized?

_You should, but you're not, _the little voice in your head tells you.

Why?

_Can you remember anything from when you were being held captive? _

Not really.

The only thing you can truly remember is the pain you felt. Nothing else.

It's as if your memories of those past few days have been wiped.

_Your mind had a sensory overload, and froze during that week. You could still feel the pain, but you couldn't exactly comprehend what was happening. Your mind suppressed those memories as a defense mechanism. A few minutes after Jade, Nepeta, and Karkat made it there to save you, you blacked out. You've been out for four days. It's time to wake up. _

You don't want to wake up, though.

This information is hard to follow.

So your brain decided to save you from the problem of reliving all those memories?

That's kind of sweet… in a way.

What would happen if you were to regain your memories?

What would happen to you?

_You'll most likely attempt to withdraw from everyone. You wouldn't want them to feel your pain and suffering. But alas, that would never work, beings they wouldn't let you go. They care about you and want to help you. You should let them. Now wake up._

You still don't want to, but it's necessary. So you do.

At first, you think you're still asleep.

Everything is still dark. But that's because you have yet to open your eyes.

So, John Egbert.

Open them.

Show the world your beautiful hues.

You slowly open your eyes, making sure to let them adjust to the surrounding light.

It doesn't take too long, but you still can't see.

Your spectacles.

Where are they?

You blindly reach around for them, but stop -and flinch- when someone takes your hand in theirs.

All you can make out of your captor is the shape of their unruly black hair and horns (can't see the size), black turtle neck with a -blurry- symbol on it, and yellow and black piercing eyes.

"…John?" Your captor asks in a soft voice.

You immediately recognize him.

"Karkat," you whisper.

You don't fully trust your voice yet.

"Where are my glasses?" You continue.

He fidgets a bit and grabs them off of a nearby end table and places them on your face.

You frown as you take in your surroundings.

You're in your respite block; it looks as though no one had touched a thing.

After you finish taking those in, you decide to drink up the image of your beloved matesprit.

He looks truly upset; his mouth is turned downward into a frown and his eyes are rimmed with red.

Tears? Karkat had been crying?

His black hair was even messier than usual.

You watch as he takes a deep breath.

"John… Are you okay?" He asks slowly, as if speaking to a small child.

Normally this would infuriate you, but that voice that's been with you for so long interrupts your thoughts.

_He's really scared. He thinks you might be hurt and broken beyond repair. Let him know you're alright!_

"I'm fine," you respond.

He gives you and incredulous look.

"What do you mean you're alright?" he asks, raising his voice a bit. You inwardly flinch.

"You've been through so much within the past week! I don't even know what happened, but I'm sure it must have been fucking horrible! Why did you do that anyway? Did you want to feel like a fucking hero?"-No!-"God… Tell me what happened, please. I'm sorry for yelling… Hell, I'm sorry for everything. Just please… Don't leave me in the dark like the rest of them."

You blink and say, "I didn't want to feel like a hero. I just wanted to protect you guys… And I can't tell you what happened because I don't even remember myself. That's why 'I'm fine'."

You watch as his features change and a new emotion is displayed on his face: confusion.

You sigh and continue.

"Apparently, my mind 'froze' after everything happened, causing me to forget everything but the… pain. My mind suppressed all of those bad memories. I have a vague idea of what might have happened, but I'm just going to continue telling myself it never happened. I don't _want _to remember. I'm sorry for leaving you in the dark, Karkat."

You watch as that confusion turns to understanding to anger and then back to understanding.

He squeezes your hand and moves closer to you, so his face is just mere inches from yours.

"Alright… I understand. Just… if you end up remembering things that happened, don't be afraid to tell me. I flush you John."

Your breath hitches as he moves even _closer._

For some odd reason, you don't want him that close.

You don't want him to kiss you.

At least, not yet. You're scared.

Why are you scared?

Just as you think he's about to do it, he doesn't.

Instead he surprises you by rubbing his nose against yours.

What an odd, tingling feeling.

You let a small smile grace your face and you whisper the same three words he said to you, to him. "I flush you."

* * *

**~Leave a review and tell me what you think of it.  
More reviews equals shorter waits for chapters to be uploaded.~**


	19. THIS SHIP MUST SAIL

**AN: **Behold. I have yet again, posted another chapter. I wanted to make a chapter that has SolluxJade in it... So here it is. There might not be any more chapters for them. Blah. x-x

**TheFanficReader: **Pfft. I'm not. And my favorite Alpha troll would have to be... Mituna. What's yours?

**Guest: **Not trying to be mean, but... No shit. o;

**JohnKatLover:** I have no clue? o: And you're welcome. Please. Let. Me. Know. If. You. Sob. c:

* * *

Your name is Jade Harley and you are beyond happy.

Four days ago you and a couple of troll friends –Karkat and Nepeta- rescued one of your best friends, John Egbert, from an evil demon named Nomed.

At first, you weren't too sure about what Nomed was, but after a few minutes of staring at his name (she had written it on a piece of paper), she concluded that it was demon backwards.

Hmm. Somehow you're not surprised, but you still wonder why you had not realized it sooner.

Anyways, getting back on topic…

Nomed did a horrible thing to John.

In fact, he did it multiple times.

Just thinking about it makes you sad.

How could anyone do such a thing?

Especially to someone as sweet and innocent as John?

Was Nomed attracted to John's innocence?

Are all demons like that?

So many questions popped into your mind – one's that you didn't want to know the answers to.

It's was starting to darken up your mood a bit, so you quickly pushed them all away.

You should be happy.

Today's the day John is going to wake – oh.

You look at your watch which reads, "2:42 PM."

He's already awake.

Ever since you and your friends retrieved him, he's been asleep.

That's not a bad thing, though.

In fact, it's kind of good.

By being asleep, he has given his mind enough time to erase the rest of the memories.

If only he could forget them forever…

Now that would be a dream.

Your powers haven't showed/told you when his memories will return.

You wonder if they even will.

They're unpredictable.

Even if he does remember, he'll be alright.

He has Karkat and the rest of you guys.

You'll all be able to protect him and save him from his memories!

You nod to yourself in agreement as you walk towards John's respiteblock.

He doesn't have to face it alone!

You smile as you push the button to open John's door – and that smile quickly dissipates.

Well you sure didn't see that coming.

John and Karkat are curled up asleep on the bed facing each other with their knees touching.

Their noses are touching as well.

_Eskimo kisses._

Well, you guess it isn't so bad.

They could be doing other things…

Wait scratch that.

John wouldn't want that.

He wouldn't be ready.

As you continue to stare, you can't help but think they're cute.

Cute…

That's an understatement!

They're perfect!

It was if they were truly fated to be!

Well… Duh…

Of course.

You quietly smack you head – you don't want to wake them.

They're Matesprits.

And forever shall they be.

You silently vow to protect their relationship from the evils of the watchers – aka the other people who flush for them (Vriska, Nepeta, Etc…)

No one will ruin this relationship!

This.

Relationship.

Will.

Last.

For.

**Fucking.**

Ever.

Wheehee!

You continue to swoon over the two lovebirds until someone taps your shoulder, startling you.

You jump and before you can make a noise, a grey hand covers your mouth and pulls you out the door before shutting it.

You quickly bite your captor's hand, receiving a yelp in return, and turn around so you can get a good look at him/her.

It turns out that your captor is none other than… Sollux Captor.

"Thit! Why'd you do that?" He asks harshly, glaring at you from under his 3-D glasses.

Sollux…

Oh my gog, it's Sollux.

You just bit Sollux Captor, your current flush crush.

Hell, he's been your only flush crush for some time now.

Does this mean- Oh!

You still need to respond to his question!

Ha!

Silly you for getting flushed over a silly thing like this!

Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Instead of answering his question, you decide to counter it with one of your own.

"Why'd you cover my mouth and drag me out here?"

You watch as he adjusts his glasses, a light yellow blush threatening to spread across his cheeks.

"I- uh… You would have made a lot of noithe, had I not done it. Bethideth… You didn't theem to notithe my prethenthe. You were too buthy fawning over the two matespritth."

You find his lisp attractive… in a way.

"Ha… Yeah… You have to admit though, they're pretty cute!" You say energetically as a _heavy _blush decides to make its way onto your cheeks.

Oh gog.

Now you're both blushing.

He seems to have gained a bit of courage as he smirks and replies, "Oh yeth. I totally agree. But you know who would make cuter matespritth than them?"

You tilt you head to the side, confusion written across your face.

Sollux comes a bit closer to you and leans his head towards your ear and whispers, "Uth."

Your face is really warm now – no doubt your blush just got ten times deeper.

"W-What?" You splutter.

And that's when he presses his lips against yours.

_He tastes like honey…_

* * *

**~Leave a review and tell me what you think of it.  
More reviews equals shorter waits for chapters to be uploaded.~**


	20. DEDICATED TO

**AN:** Okay, so everyone, let's give a big round of applause to both **lifeasemily** and **inucase-loverofallthingsyaoi**! Thanks to them, we have another chapter! C: This chapter is dedicated to the both of them. For now, I have some temporary inspiration! If I ever run out, I'll do another one of those contests!~ Ha. Okay... So on with the review replies! But wait... Sorry I haven't been replying to the reviewers who have logged in. I've been really busy. So uh... I'll reply to you down there? VV

**JohnKatLover:** YAY FOR SHIP SAILING WOO HOO! And I'm sorry, I hope I can make it up to you some time in the future. :c I'm glad you still love me, though!

**TheFanficReader:**I like Kankri as well!~ His little rants are adorable. ;3 I love this fanfiction too - all the reviewers as well! I won't let it die so easily!

**LoggedInReviewers:** Sorry I haven't been replying to you guys, like I said, I've been really busy. I really enjoy reading your reviews - they help give me the motivation to write. I thank those of you who participated in the contest. Maybe you'll get chosen next time. (:

* * *

Your name is John Egbert.

You are currently asleep, even though you woke up not too long ago. You're turning into Jade.

You gaze at the all-too-familiar darkness that surrounds you.

It makes you feel uneasy.

_"No!"_

A loud, boyish voice echoes throughout the area.

That boy... He sounds familiar.

You turn towards the direction in which it came from and begin running.

It sounded like the owner of the voice was in a lot a pain.

_"Stop! Please! I don't want this!"_

Don't want what? What's happening?

You can see a light in the distance.

You vaguely notice the pain coming from your rear.

What is this feeling?

You reach the scene just as the boy lets out his final, pain and fear-filled scream, _"AHH!"_

You freeze as you take in the sight that's set before you.

The boy you heard - no wonder he sounded familiar!

That boy, naked and now collapsed onto the blood-stained floor, is you!

Hovering over the 'other you' is a tall -also naked- man that you immediately recognize as Nomed.

Oh - oh god.

You suddenly don't feel that well.

The tall lanky, figure of Nomed is staring at you with a crazed look in his eyes.

You cover your mouth with your hand to block out the noise of a strangled sob that threatens to leave it.

**"Seconds?"** Nomed asks as he takes a step towards you.

This is just a dream right?

He won't be able to get you - oh god he's getting closer!

You take a few steps back, not that it does you any good.

Nomed is now quickening his pace.

Just as you're about to turn around and run, a hand grabs your shoulder.

It doesn't belong to Nomed, though.

You remember - Nomed's body temperature isn't this high. It's much cooler.

This... feels like a furnace - the body temperature of a troll.

Not just any troll, though.

Karkat.

** John. John it's time to wake up. John Fucking Egbert, don't you fucking ignore me. Wake the fuck up.**

Just as Nomed was about to get ahold of you, everything goes black -once again-.

* * *

Your eyes flutter open and you take in the sight of your matesprit, frowning. He's upset.

"Karkat?" You ask, a bit dazed.

Scared that you might have woken him up you hurriedly add, "I - uh... I didn't wake you up did I? If so, I'm so sorry! I didn't -"

You cease your ranting as Karkat sticks places one of his thin, grey fingers on your lips.

You notice that his frown has deepened and his eyebrows are furrowed.

"You thought you woke me up... Were you having a night terror?" He asks, concern fully apparent in his voice.

"Night terror..." You mumble before your eyes light up with recognition as you realize your mistake.

You don't want him to know.

He'll just worry more and what Karkat needs is not that.

Besides, he'll just keep asking questions about it.

If he were to find out what happened to you would he still want to be your matesprit?

Or would he find you repulsive and disgusting and want nothing to do with you?

You'd literally die if that happened.

You love Karkat and you were pretty sure that he loved you back, but now...

You're doubting everything.

This is not good.

All you want to do right now is curl into a ball and cry. Maybe even die.

What Nomed did to you back in the dream...

It happened in real life, too, didn't it?

That's why you felt pain in your rear when you were searching for... you.

If that happened all week - oh god.

"No," you finally answer.

You're pretty sure he doesn't believe you, seeing as a hurt expression appears on his face.

It quickly morphs into one of understanding, though.

"Alright," the troll replies gruffly.

"I won't bug you about it... yet. By the time things go back to normal, or well... As normal as our normal is... Which isn't really all that fucking normal at all, but who gives a shit. What I'm trying to say is that, once things calm down a bit, I'm going to be expecting you to tell me everything that's happened in full fucking detail. You got that?"

In full detail...

You internally begin to freak out.

If you were to tell him everything in 'full fucking detail', he might not love you anymore! You're disgusting and - and filthy! You've been defiled! You're broken! Dysfunctional! You're damaged goods!

Karkat must have seen the panicked look that you tried so badly to hide because he said softly, "Look... I don't understand what happened back at that palace, but believe me when I say this, nothing will change the way I feel about you. I'm not going to be mad or angry, at least, not at you. It's not your fault that - that whatever happened. It's Nomed's."

Such kind words... It almost makes you want to believe him.

What if you just pretended - at least for a little while - that nothing happened to you?

Could you let those words delude your thoughts?

_Would you?_

You put on your best forced smile and say, "Alright, Karkat. When that time comes, I will. I'll tell you _everything_.

* * *

**~Leave a review and tell me what you think of it.  
More reviews equals shorter waits for chapters to be uploaded.~**


	21. JOHN: Retrieve confidence

**AN:** sHORT CHAPTER IS UH,,, sHORT. dEAL WITH IT,

**lifeasemily:** D'aw. C:

**TheFanficReader:** /getsonknees/ Will you... marry me? And I will! :3

* * *

Your name is John Egbert and currently, you are standing in the mess-hall being hugged to death by most of your friends. They had been so overjoyed in seeing that you were awake.

You were... glad.

They care -_ or was this all just some cruel joke? Were they toying with you? _

You push that thought away.

You're absolutely positive they care.

Well... At least some of them.

The only thing ruining this moment for you was the occasional stares you receive from both Rose and Jade.

You silently wonder if Jade told her - hell, scratch that thought.

Rose is a Seer. No wonder she knows. She probably saw/heard your thoughts.

You take a quick gander at her from the corner of your eye.

She's standing by the counter, next to Kanaya.

You notice she's smirking. She must have heard that too.

If only you could block her from accessing your mind.

You're about to let a frown grace your features, but quickly stop yourself.

You're supposed to be happy, right?

Can't have your friends thinking you're all sad and depressed, now can we?

You are cheerful, bubbly John Egderp - Egbert.

Sadness doesn't look good on you.

It makes you look like a hideous, fat boar.

So chin up, and show the world the world how much an asshole you can be! Pull the shittiest pranks you can!

Ha, what are you thinking?

You don't feel like pulling any of your shitty pranks today and you sure as hell don't feel like being an asshole.

You want to - no.

You're not even going to think about what you want to do, because quite frankly, it scares the shit out of you.

You decide to actually pay attention to what's going on around you.

Jade is now leaning against- woah.

She's leaning against Sollux, a soft smile resting on her face.

Sollux is whispering something to her that's causing a light blush to cover her cheeks.

...You decide you don't want to know what he's saying to her.

Nepeta is standing a few distances away from them, talking animatedly to Equius.

Equius appears to be sweating bullets.

Over by the table are Karkat and Terezi, and Gamzee and Tavros. It looks as though Karkat is trying to discuss something serious, but Terezi and Gamzee keep arguing.

Tavros looks a bit upset, but he's not doing anything to stop them.

Eridan, Vriska, and Feferi are... nowhere to be seen.

This doesn't surprise you.

The usually -

You jump and resist the urge to yelp as someone places their hand on your shoulder.

You quickly turn around and find that the owner of the hand is your best bro, Dave Strider.

"Woah, chill dude," he says calmly.

Inside, you know he's a bit freaked out.

You've never been this jumpy - even after the game.

You sigh, "S-Sorry, Dave."

He shrugs.

"S'No biggie."

He looks like he wants to say something more, but he doesn't.

"Dave?" You ask timidly. "Is there something you want to say?"

Dave hesitates at first, but complies and asks, "Are you okay? You seem a bit different."

Different? Ha. There's an understatement.

Woo, understatements for everyone! Step right up and get your understatement!

Your albino friend takes off his shades and reveals to you his crimson eyes.

He's being serious.

He knows something's up, and he's not going to stop until he finds out what that _something_ is.

You rub the bridge of your nose.

You don't think you'll be able to lie your way through this.

You slowly exhale through your mouth and build up the courage to tell him.

* * *

**~Leave a review and tell me what you think of it.  
More reviews equals shorter waits for chapters to be uploaded.~**


	22. Best bro fluff and shit

**AN: **Well, I'm sorry I didn't post anything last Friday. I had a project to do for school. PLUS, at the time I only had one review. ONE FUCKING REVIEW. o n o; Like seriously, where did all my reviewers go? I used to have a lot. Now I have six reviews for the last chapter… I want more. D: Reviews make me happy and uh… give me confidence in my writing. Anyways I'm wasting your time so blah blah blah. Blah blah. Blah.

**Eyebrows: **…Uh… Your name. o-o It's awesome man. Like… woah.

**JohnKatLover: **Me too! I LOVE YOU TOO!

**TheFanfic Reader: **YAY! Wait… more wives? I HAVE TO SHARE YOU? D: FUCKINGASSSHITDICKHATSSS! SDHFFLGKFSD *spazz*

**_PS:_** Teh wrdzz een teh bld aer lirikz frum teh sogn **Dead Hearts** by **Stars**.

* * *

**It's hard to know that you still care.**

"Dave… Can I trust you not to tell anyone?" John asks you as he shuffles his feet and looks at the floor.

You feel your stomach churn violently and you let out a shaky breath.

Your best bro doesn't trust you? You know you should feel angry but…

You don't.

You just feel sad.

"Of course, John. We're best bros – we tell each other everything. At least, we used to."

He looks up and meets your eyes and you freeze.

**Was there one you saw too clearly – did they seem too real to you?**

Those beautiful blue hues are full of emotions – many you can't comprehend.

The one that sticks out the most though, is sadness.

Your best bro is sad, and there's nothing you can do to help him.

Before you even realize what you're doing, you wrap your arms around him.

You feel him tense, but you don't let go. He must have felt so alone – even with Karkat there.

You'd bet ten bucks that he hasn't told anybody what happened to him.

It just makes you _so _sad!

"Egbert," you say calmly. "Are you going to tell me?"

He must have gotten over what shocked him because he's not tense anymore.

You feel him sigh, "Okay, Dave. Just… not here. I don't want them to know – at least, not yet."

You quickly release him and nod.

"You might want to go tell Karkat that you're going to have sexy time with your best bro so he doesn't worry his little ass off," you say as you smirk.

You see a faint blush make it's presence known on your raven-haired friend's cheeks as he walks passed you, lightly smacking your arm on the way.

You inwardly grin. Maybe you can help him – at least, a little bit.

* * *

**COP (CHANGE OF PERSPECTIVE): **

Your name is John Egbert and you are now currently walking towards your matesprit.

You have a feeling that he saw Dave hug you and is probably now jealous.

As you stop in front of him, you notice that your assumptions were correct.

He is jealous.

He's glaring daggers at the floor – boy, what did the floor ever do to him?

"Karkat?" You ask softly as you move yourself so that you're directly under his gaze.

As his eyes rest upon you, he immediately stops glaring.

"John," he says simply.

You frown.

"Don't be jealous, Karkat," you coo softly.

Annnnnnnnnd the glare is back.

"How can you expect me not to be, John? You let him embrace you! You're my property! And I…"

With this said, he quickly looks away, attempting to hide the blush that has now appeared on his cheeks.

You see it though, and your frown turns upside down.

"Oh Karkat," you whisper as you stand on your tiptoes and give him a warm, tender embrace.

"It's alright. I promise you you'll get lots of hugs later, okay?"

He simply nods and rests his face in your hair.

You resist the urge to giggle – woah.

Where did that come from? Aren't you supposed to be all sad and depressed?

You're out of character – hell, you've been out of character for a while!

"Karkat," you say as you pull away from him, earning a low growl in return.

You take his hands and look up, meeting his gaze once again.

"I have to go talk to Dave, Karkat. I'll be back before you know it, okay?"

You give him a small, **genuine** smile.

It's small, but it's enough.

He reluctantly agrees, and before you know it, you're standing outside the mess hall with your best bro.

* * *

**COP (CHANGE OF PERSPECTIVE):**

Your name is Dave Strider and you are currently standing outside the mess hall with your best bro.

You watch as John takes a deep breath.

"Now remember, you said you wouldn't tell anyone so I'm holding you to your word. An uh, please don't hate me after I tell you this I didn't ask for it to happen and oh my god -" He's about to continue, but you quickly put a finger to his lips.

"I'm not going to hate you, John. You're my best bro – you're always going to be it too. Nothing will ever change that."

"Not even a crazy, hormonal demon?" He asks suddenly.

You blink.

_What? _

As if reading your thoughts, he clarifies his response, "Dave, I was raped."

**No… **

You must have heard wrong right? What –

"Several times, Dave. Several fucking times," John continues.

His voice is strained and he sounds like he's about to break down and cry.

_Oh god._

You don't know how to respond and **oh my god. **

You're best bro was fucking _raped._

Several fucking times.

Once again, without thinking, you wrap your arms around the smaller boy.

* * *

**~Leave a review and tell me what you think of it.  
More reviews equals shorter waits for chapters to be uploaded.~**


	23. MERRY LATE X-MAS YOU GET A SIDE STORY!

**MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS YOU NOOKSNIFFERS~ oAe**

**AN: **Oh my god - what is this shit. This is a failed attempt at a short side-story. I wanted to give you guys a Christmas present, but unfortunately, with the story the way it is, there wouldn't be able to be a lemon... I was thinking about adding lots of fluff, but I didn't want anymore fluff between Dave and John because this is a JOHNKAT fanfiction. x-x; I know there are a lot of things wrong with this side-story. THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WRONG.  
I remember someone asking for a spin-off where Karkat and John have babies.  
I don't feel like scrolling through the hundreds or reviews in search for that one, so blah.

* * *

**WE HAVE FANART!**

Since this website feels the need to be a male genital, I have posted the link on my profile. You should go check it out!

This wonderful masterpiece was created by TheFanficReader (K4RK4L1C1OUS)~  
It's absolutely wonderful!  
THANK YOU!

* * *

**AllTheFeels: **Yes. I am in fact, Jegus.

**RR: **Woo! I know, right? It's irritating seeing an emotionless Dave. :U

**TheFanficReader:** Ah... Well, just so you know... If she ever like... Divorces you again and kicks you out of the house, you can always come stay with me, amor. c; Feel free to ask questions about meeeeeeeeee. Blah. *is sleep deprived*

**emylie only: **Same! And lmaoo that's awesome, bro!

**CATGIRL123: **YEAH BRO! LET THE SHIP SAIL. WE NEED MORE SOLJADE.

* * *

**NOTICES JKDHFGL: **

**- I know trolls do not produce offspring the way humans do, but just... STFU about it. Use your imagination people!**

**- Gristmas, Christmas, blah. Let's just say KK has adopted most of John's human words.**

**- This chapter is short. It is short because I am tired. I have not been getting enough sleep lately - hell, I never do. But still. =.=**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN NNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDD:**

**There will be no updates until classes resume. I believe they resume on January 6th... But I'm not completely sure.   
Even then, updates are going to be scarce, 'cos like, TEH EXMAS AER CMONIG.**

* * *

The moment Karkat Vantas opened the door to his hive, he was assaulted by the hisses and skrees of his four, beloved grubs.

He felt their black, beady eyes follow every movement he made as he set the heavy box he'd been carrying on the floor and proceeded to remove his shoes.

"Yeah, yeah," he said gruffly, a small smile making it's way onto his face. "It's nice to see you fuckasses too."

He heard a tisk come from the kitchen as his matesprit, John Egbert, appeared at the doorway with a huge, goofy grin plastered onto his face.

His black, unruly hair stood up in different angles and his unearthly blue eyes shone brightly.

He had on a rainbow apron that adorned the words "**NOT A HOMOSEXUAL**" in bold print.

He was also covered in flour – lots of it.

It was apparent he'd been baking.

What ever happened to the John that despised Betty Cocker – I mean, Crocker?

Oh, right. He grew up.

He realized his stupid hatred for the Batterwitch was, well… Stupid.

Just like those idiotic movies he used to watch.

He's following in his 'Father's' footsteps. Sort of.

"You shouldn't swear at the babies, Karkat!" John scolded playfully.

The grubs, upon noticing their 'mother's' presence, chirped happily and scuttled over to him.

Karkat chuckled lightly as he stood up, box in hand, and began whisking his way through the furniture so that he was directly in front of his matesprit.

"Force of habit," he replied as he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on John's lips.

As he pulled back, he said "You taste like cookie dough."

This earned a giggle from the raven-haired adult. "Of course, Karkat! I've been baking Christmas cookies! Now… Uh, would you mind telling me why you're carrying a big, brown box?"

Karkat looked down at the box that was in his hands, and smiled softly. "Christmas presents," He replied.

John blinked, realization dawning on him.

"Oh! Well, that's wonderful! You might want to place them somewhere the kids can't reach… You know what happened last year…. With the thong…"

A deep red color began to spread across John's cheeks as he remembered the event.

Last Christmas, Karkat had decided to buy John a thong for Christmas, not actually knowing what it was for.

The troll had overheard Kanaya and Rose talking about how fashionable and useful they were and thought it would be perfect for John.

After all the Christmas presents were wrapped, he had set them under the Christmas tree. He didn't think the grubs would pay much attention to it.

Oh how** wrong** he was.

The grubs had seen the shiny wrapping paper that adorned the presents and wanted them.

On Christmas day, Karkat and John awoke to see their babies chewing/wearing the thong. John was a bit repulsed by the scene, while Karkat was angered.

Let's just say Christmas, that year, wasn't a very good one.

Karkat grimaced and replied, "I know. I'll just hide them in the washing machine since there's no way they can get in there. It's fucking child-proof."

He sent a glance to the grubs that were chirping madly by now and walked into the kitchen and set the box on the table.

"They're so much like you, Karkat." John said softly from the living room.

As Karkat returned, he sat on the floor next to his now crouching, matesprit.

"They're like you too," He responded as he pulled the raven-haired adult -who was holding the grubs- into his lap.

This earned a few startled skrees.

"Oh hush now, Nic. You too, Casey," John cooed.

Karkat grunted and said, "I still can't believe you named one of our grubs after Nicholas Cage, John."

John chuckled and responded snarky, "Nicholas Cage isn't that bad of an actor, Karkat. Anyways, I can't believe you named two of our children after that blasted Twilight movie."

The troll scoffed.

"Bella and Edward are wonderful names. Besides, our grubs are going to be betrothed to each other when they grow older anyways. We have to keep the blood-line pure."

John shook his head and sighed softly as he stroked Casey before yawning. "Whatever Karkat."

A few moments passed before Karkat said, "I flush you, John."

He received a sleepy three worded response in return.

"I flush you."

* * *

**~Leave a review and tell me what you think of it.  
More reviews equals shorter waits for chapters to be uploaded.~**


	24. Be the ironic cool-kid

**Authors Note: **I am so sorry. I did not mean to wait so long before posting this, its just… Shit happened. People died. Short-term depression occurred. But all is better now! I became another year older on the twenty-third of January. Yay - not. I know this is such a _lame _excuse, but quite frankly, I do not give a damn. :o) I hope this chapter makes up for everything!

* * *

**TheFanficReader: **Aha, since I've already replied to your questions via Deviantart, I'll just say this: Thanks for the review! /grins sheepishly

**JohnKatLover: **Oh no! Lord forgive me I have sinned - I have committed murder on one of my wonderful reviewers! Dx Anyways, I'm glad you like it! And I'm so sorry for the long wait.**BloodyZebraBZ: **I'm glad you think so!

**Iamai04: **I am detecting a bit of sarcasm. But here you go! Sorry for the wait!

* * *

**Be the ironic cool-kid…**

And console your best bro as he sobs into your chest. You've been like this for awhile now; sitting on the floor of the hallway, rocking back and forth while cradling your blue-eyed friend against your chest and whispering soothing words and phrases to calm him down. In all honesty, you feel like doing the same - breaking down. How could anyone have the _heart_ (see what I did there?) to do something as cruel, _inhumane_, and evil as that to someone as innocent and pure as John?

John - the nerdy kid with the big, unearthly-blue eyes and the raven-black, unruly hair and the huge over-bite (which isn't so huge now - he's grown into it) wouldn't even hurt a fly! He's always been so gentle… even when he put an end to Noir! He had made Noir's death as swift and quick as possible! He didn't try and make it as painful as possible! You feel tears prickle at the corners of your eyes, but refuse to let them fall. You have to be strong - for John. It wouldn't do him any good to see you cry. He'd just blame himself like he always does, and quite frankly, it annoys the hell out of you.

"I'm s-sorry," comes a faint whisper _almost_ completely masked with sobs - you almost didn't hear it. **Shit**. So much for keeping your cool and not crying. Tears are now freely streaming down your cheeks. You look down and meet those beautiful blue hues of his. His face is flushed (from crying!) and some of his spikes are plastered to his forehead. Fresh tears -much like your own- are streaming down _his_ -now- rosy-red cheeks.

"Don't be; it's not your fault, John. None of this is. Stop being so hard on yourself," you reply sternly. He wordlessly shakes his head and lies his head on your chest again. It doesn't seem as though he's going to continue the conversation anymore so you decide to change the subject to a more **serious** topic. "When are you planning on telling your troll-lover about… 'it'?" You faltered a bit at the end; you didn't want to put salt on his fresh wounds. This time, when he looks up and meets your eyes, you visibly flinch. There are just _so much_ emotions running through those hues of his and it physically pains you. "How can I?" He whispers hoarsely - his throat must be dry. Before you can reply, he continues, "Won't he hate" -he stops himself before continuing- "not want me? I'm tainted; broken." You let a low growl escape your throat - how dare he think that about himself?! "You are not tainted, John!" You nearly yell. "Karkat loves you - his love for you goes passed the four quadrants! He'd never just abandon and, heaven forbids, _stop_ loving you! Why are you so dense? Can you not see that he'd give up everything for you? Sure; you may be broken, but broken things **can** be fixed! You just - you need to tell him. I'm pretty sure he feels like shit right now because he's left in the fucking dark. Nobody will tell him, because nobody fucking knows except maybe Jade or Rose and now me!" You take a deep breath and close your eyes. When you reopen them, you take in the sight before you. John is still staring at you - those brilliant blue hues swirling with untold emotions, but this time its different. There's another emotion mixed in there - determination. And it makes you proud - so God damn proud.

His mouth is set into a thin line and he looks like he _wants_ to do something, but at the moment, he's not sure what. "Thank you, Dave," he says, voice strong and unwavering. You let a small smile grace your normally stoic features. Why should he thank you? All you did was yell and give him a piece of your mind.

You watch as he quietly pulls away from you and stands upright, reaching a hand down to help you up as well. You gladly accept it. "What are you going to do, Egderp?" You ask, voice tinted with humor. He smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck and mumbles, "'M going to clean myself up a bit and then confront him." You nod and pull your discarded shades from out of your pocket before placing them on your face. "I'm glad you confided in me, John," you say quietly before walking passed him -making sure to nudge his shoulder as you do- towards the door to the mess-hall. You faintly hear him reply, "Me too," before you're in the mess-hall standing in the middle of a gigantic food fight. You hear Terezi's loud cackle as she smashes a particularly large Sopor pie in Gamzee's face. Well this day just got ten times better.

* * *

**~Leave a review and tell me what you think of it.  
More reviews equals shorter waits for chapters to be uploaded.~**


	25. Don't hate me

**Author's Note: **As of now, updates will be slow and unpredictable. That's all I have to say, I guess. :B

* * *

**JohnKatLover: **Aw, I'm so glad! - u -

**Iamai04:** YOU. I FUCKING LOVE YOU. When I read the review you posted on chapter 23, you sounded a bit sarcastic; I didn't mean to offend you in any way. But anyways, who cares! C: Thanks for reviewing and becoming a fan of my story! Just place your soul in the little jar by the front door, and have a seat with the rest of the Kiddies.

**Janedoe24: **Reviewing about chapter fourteen on chapter twenty-four. *sweat drops* I know! How do you think I felt when I had to write it? D:

**Angel of Randomosity: **I don't plan on adding any more "bad things" for now. uvu

**BloodyZebraBZ: **Yep! I try to reply to all my reviewers, whether it be this way, or private messaging. Sorry that it was so short! I usually don't have enough time to write and whatnot cos of school. I tried to make this one a bit longer!

**TheFanficReader: **Haha! That's alright! Yay. C:

**pulchritudinousCataclysm: ***spits out my tea* BLOODY HELL, SPAM MY EMAIL WITH REVIEW NOTIFICATIONS WHY DON'T YOU. Ahaha, you made me so happy. I was in my bathroom taking a bath when my iPod began to spazz uncontrollably with notifications. You have earned some major brownie-points, other amor. "Smells like nipples." OHMYGOD I'M CRYING. ;v;

**katgirl28888: **I'm glad you think so! That really annoyed me too - whenever I would upload a chapter that was in paragraph form, Fanfiction would automatically do that to it. I don't know if any of the other authors have this problem, but I do. I had planned on going back and fixing the previous chapters, but I never actually put that plan into action. Me? Brave? Nope, nope, nope, no. I was literally terrified of what everyone would think about it. Luckily I didn't get flamed. I will! Updates will be slow and unpredictable; I'm trying to make time to write, but with school and babysitting, it gets hard.

* * *

You did what you said you would do; you went back to your respiteblock and cleaned yourself up. Now looking in the mirror, you let out a sigh. You've changed. No longer are you the same dorky kid from two years ago. You barely recognize yourself - that's a huge lie, but still.

Your buck-teeth are no longer as big as they were; you've grown into them, and your raven-black hair has gotten even messier. It suits you though. Your eyes - now those (and your spectacles) are the only things that haven't changed. They're still so big and childish.

Seeing as though your face no longer holds any evidence of you crying, you smile a _small_ smile before heading towards the door. You're still a bit unsure of how you're going confront Karkat. As you reach for the handle, you freeze as it twists from the other side. You don't even have the chance to move before you're face to face with your matesprit.

He looks startled - hell, you probably do too. The two of two gaze at each other intently for a few seconds before he -tries- to speak. "You…" He pauses, as if rethinking what he was about to say. You leave him no time to attempt to finish his sentence as you fling yourself onto him and envelope him in a tight, warm, loving embrace.

You feel him slowly wrap his arms around you and you bury your face in his chest, inhaling his sweet - albeit a bit spicy - scent, before looking up and meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry Karkat," You say softly. He growls a bit before asking, "Why the f- heck are you apologizing?" You take a deep breath and answer, "For leaving you in the dark, silly."

You pause before continuing, "I'm sure you want some answers, right?" Karkat's expression morphs into one of sadness and he adverts his gaze, "You don't have to tell me anything until you're ready." You silently wonder if the whole "situation" has taken a toll on him; he seems more reclusive. You shake your head and reply, determination laced in your voice, "No, I'm ready. Karkat, you've been left in the dark for far _too_ long. And for that, I am so sorry. If you're willing to listen, I'll tell you, but I need your cooperation. You need to stay **calm** and…" You struggle to keep your resolve from slipping.

What if he hates you afterwards? What if - no, no! You can't forget what Dave said! Karkat loves you more than anything! 'He loves you too much…' You freeze as Karkat meets your gaze again, his eyebrows furrowed. "John?" He asks softly, concern apparent in his voice.

You let out a shaky breath that you didn't know you were holding and finish, "Don't h-hate me." Karkat's eyes widen and he quickly lifts you up bridal-style and walks you over to the bed, gently setting you down. He doesn't speak for a moment; you assume he's gathering up the right words as to not mistakenly hurt you. "John, I could never hate you! No way in Hell! I - I…"

Your matesprit is visibly shaking by now as he continues, "I flush you so much! How could you even possibly think that I would? I'm not fucking heartless or anything - Gog damn!" He growls before sighing. "I'm sorry; it's my turn to apologize now. I shouldn't yell at you." Karkat runs a hand through his think, black, unruly hair and closes his eyes.

"I will never stop flushing you, Egbert. Don't you ever, **ever**, think that I will." He opens his eyes are stares at you for a moment before asking, "Are you sure you're willing to tell me?" You nod hesitantly and begin telling him everything that happened to you while you were with Nomed.

* * *

**~Leave a review and tell me what you think of it.**

**More reviews equals shorter waits for chapters to be uploaded.~**


	26. HOLY SHIT AN UPDATE?

**Author's Note:**  
Oh my god what is this? An update? No way! Is this some cruel joke?  
Nooooooope! I'm back baby! I'm here to update and please all you little grubs. I'm sure you've missed- oh.  
I see my strange disappearance and lack of updates has made a few of you quite angry. I apologize. The only excuse I have is life. It hasn't been treating me all that well.  
But enough of that! I'm here to tell you that the Procrastination Age is over! I'm going to completely revamp this story! Well, maybe not completely, but close enough!  
It's not that I'm not pleased with this story, it's just, I think that it could really be improved. I began writing this when I was young and had little experience. I've changed and so has my writing style. Anyways, I'll let you guys know when I've finished fixing the chapters up!  
Oh, one more thing; I'm sorry this chapter is so short - just like the previous ones have been - but I can explain. The longer I write, the more prone I am to getting writer's block and scrapping half of the chapter. **So by keeping the chapters short, I can keep this story going for a long time.** What would you rather have; a story with long chapters that ends quickly or one with lots of short chapters that takes awhile to finish.  
I'd rather have one with lots of long chapters, but sadly with life getting in the way, that's impossible. I really am sorry. Now, on with the story! I'll try to update again soon!

* * *

Telling Karkat was hard. You somehow managed to recap everything that happened to you to him; all the nitty-gritty details included. You were afraid your matesprit would interrupt your and explode and go into a huge ranting fit about how none of that should have ever happened to you. Surprisingly, that never happened.

Karkat managed to stay calm and collected - while you spoke, that is. Once you were finished, he began hissing and making these strange clicking noises. You just assumed it was just an "alien thing." Sometime during his clicking, Karkat pulled you into a strong embrace.

You doubt you could have gotten out of it if you tried - not that you wanted to, though. It was... comforting. To say you are relieved is an understatement; you're absolutely enthralled. You were worried Karkat might hate you after he found out that you were violated - no matter how many times he said wouldn't, you couldn't get rid of those anxiety-ridden thoughts. But this was proof; proof that he didn't loathe you. Proof that things were still okay.

This leads us to where you are now; lying on your bed still in your matesprit's death-grip. You're just now realizing how stupid you've been. Of course no one would have hated you - this was something out of your control. You take a deep shaky breath and snuggle closer to Karkat.

You want to cry and get out all those emotions you've held in for so long. A breakdown is just what you need, isn't it? You've been long due for one. You sniffle softly and let the tears flow willingly down your cheeks.

Karkat shifts a bit so he can look at your face and asks in a hoarse voice, "Why are you crying?" It's obvious he's been crying too - god, it's taken you this long to notice? But then you realize, maybe he's been holding it all in too. He always acts so strong - hell, you've only seen him cry a few times!

You look up and meet his eyes before replying softly, "No exact reason. I just - I need to let it all out..." With that said, he nods understandingly and pulls you closer.

You feel really bad for worrying him and everybody else. Things can't go on like this. You want things to go back to normal. And you're going to make sure they do.


End file.
